


The Jedi's Sacrifice

by acauliflower



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben e Rey estão sempre conectados mesmo com a morte de Ben, Bruxas de Dathomir, Criaturas de Thyton, Dark Side Rey, Dathomir (Star Wars), Equilíbrio, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Grey Side, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, The Balance, profecía, sacrifício pela pessoa amada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acauliflower/pseuds/acauliflower
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. O Quarto em Arles

Capítulo 1:

O vento arrastava a areia de Tatooine que roçava gentilmente o rosto de Rey enquanto ela absorvia de olhos fechados a luz dos sóis que aos poucos iam se pondo. Um BB-8 meio impaciente com o silencio contínuo da Jedi faz um pequeno ruído.

“Se quiser pode voltar para a nave BB-8, não irei demorar muito mais”

Após outro som, agora de afirmação, ele se afasta deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos, não que ela já não se sentisse só antes mesmo do droid sair, tinha-se passado quatro meses desde os eventos em Exegol e ela simplesmente não conseguia entender porque Ben não havia se comunicado novamente com ela.

No início Rey tinha a impressão de estar sendo observada constantemente, de ter uma companhia a seu lado, mantendo-a forte mesmo quando ela achava que iria desmoronar, ela não o via mas o sentia, e sempre antes de dormir, quando existia aquela linha tênue entre estar acordada e imergida em um sono ela tinha certeza que ouvia sua voz sussurrando _“boa noite cyar'ika”_ não era mais como a conexão de antes, era fraca, tremeluzente mas presente dentro dela de alguma forma.

_“Eu sempre estarei com você”_

Ela nunca duvidou disso mesmo antes dele por em palavras, Rey nunca questionou, mesmo quando seu corpo sumiu diante de seus olhos, e metade dela parecia ter sido arrancada quando finalmente se sentia completa pela primeira vez na vida, ela tinha certeza que de alguma forma ele estaria ali para com ela a todo momento.

Mas então algo mudou, enquanto dormia após um agitado dia de combate ao lado da resistência à dois meses atrás, ela teve um sonho, ou uma visão mais precisamente, um visão que se repetia quase diariamente desde a primeira vez que teve, nesse dia ela acordou em um solavanco e com o coração disparado e então sentiu...ou não sentiu, ela só localizava o vazio dentro de si, a conexão antes fraca com Bem havia desaparecido completamente. Ela lembra de correr pelos corredores da base da resistência sem rumo, tentando encontrar algo que ela não sabia como havia perdido, Rey apenas caiu de joelhos no concreto gelado as lágrimas escorriam pesadamente em seu rosto.

Seus olhos ardem ao ter essas lembranças, a confusão da base a distrai quando ela está trabalhando com seus amigos e ela tenta ao máximo não chorar, mas simplesmente não era mais a mesma desde que a conexão foi cortada, agora, parece que o fato de Ben Solo ter morrido caiu de vez sobre sua cabeça colocando uma névoa constante em seus pensamentos.

 _Sozinha_ , de novo, mesmo depois de todos os campos de batalha, ela não tinha ninguém, mesmo com Finn, Rose, Poe, Chewie ela era sozinha, ninguém realmente a entendia, não como _ele_. Ninguém entendia sua passado, suas angústias e sua solidão, havia muita coisa a ser sentida ao mesmo tempo, e por mais que tentasse afastar o ódio ele sempre voltava. Ódio por não ter ninguém, ódio porque a família que ela sempre esperou nunca iria voltar, ódio de seu sangue de Palpatine, e ódio porque ele se foi. Ela sabia que era errado uma Jedi ter esses sentimentos, mas quanto mais ela fugia dessa raiva, aos poucos a sentia penetrar nos cantos mais obscuros de sua mente.

Durante essa chuva de sentimentos ela arranca com toda a força a fita que prende seu cabelo nos três coques costumeiros, o vento constante do planeta arrasta as mechas castanhas agora livres e ela rosna em frustração.

“Não acredito ainda estava usando esse penteado”, ela fala para si, ainda apertando a fita na mão, “não há razoes mais para mantê-lo, não há ninguém a minha procura”

Em um pequeno ataque de raiva ela joga a fita o mais longe possível.

É quando ela sente.

Tudo continua silencioso como a um segundo atrás mas Rey percebe uma súbita mudança na atmosfera. Por instinto ela puxa o sabre do cinto e o aciona, mas não a ninguém para ser atingido pela lâmina, um calafrio sobe em sua espinha arrepiando os cabelos da nuca enquanto ela sente uma conexão estranha, não como aquela que ela sentia quando Ben estava por perto mas uma semelhante à dos sonhos que tinha, de _quando adentrava o templo das sombras_ como ela começou a chamar o lugar que aparecia para ela enquanto dormia.

Uma forte rajada de vento passa por ela arrastando muita arreia em torno da jovem formando um redemoinho ao seu redor.

E ela ouve as vozes.

Aquelas que estão a atormentando a dois meses.

_“não pode negar aquilo que você é...” diz a primeira voz feminina._

_“sinta a essa energia crescer em você...” outra mulher continua._

_“não tenha medo, deixe fluir sua verdadeira essência Rey...” a terceira voz mais suave é dita quase como um sussurro próximo a seu ouvido._

Tão rápido como começou, as vozes e o vento se vão, deixando uma Rey ofegante ainda com o sabre na mão e paralisada onde estava. Ela desperta do choque e corre o mais rápido que consegue de volta para a Falcon.

***

O novo esconderijo da resistência ficava em um dos planetas mais isolados e remotos da galáxia. Orto Plutonia ficava no sistema Pantora e apesar das batalhas travadas para a soberania própria e expulsão da resistência durante as Guerras Clônicas, os Talz temiam que a Primeira Ordem decidissem atacar e tomar o planeta para si. Então em um acordo, abrigaram a Resistência para que em troca após a derrota da Primeira Ordem eles seriam deixados em paz. Ele tiveram que deixar Ajan Kloss logo após a vitória em Exegol para evitar serem descobertos.

Assim que Falcon entra no planeta, Rey corre para uma das salas para trocar sua roupa, o clima de Orto se assemelha completamente ao de Hoth com as temperaturas baixíssimas, algo que ela nunca tinha sentido antes, nem mesmo quando estava de traje comum no gelo durante a batalha da Base Starkiller.

Lembrar dessa batalha é instantaneamente pensar nele, não que ela já não fizesse isso a todo instante, Rey pensa em como seus olhos brilharam a luz dos sabres cruzados em tons azulados e vermelhos e principalmente de como ele parecia furioso e completamente desestabilizado. Hoje Rey entende o porquê, e como o sacrifício de Han foi o ponto principal para abrir uma rachadura na armadura de Kylo Ren para trazer Ben Solo novamente.

Mas seus pensamentos logo se desviam para aquelas vozes que a cercaram em Tatooine, eram as mesmas de suas visões, não exatamente as mesmas, pois sempre parecia que havia outras vozes tentando alcança-la tentando lhe dizer algo mas que sempre eram cortadas pelas três mulheres.

Ela volta para o controle da Falcon e prepara para adentrar a caverna onde a base se localiza.

Ao pousar ela logo fica ativa novamente, observando todo aquela confusão de pessoas em suas obrigações correndo de um lado para o outro em constante atividade. Ela abre a porta da nave e BB-8 passa rolando rapidamente perto de suas pernas para se juntar a Poe e Finn que se aproximaram ao ver a Millenium Falcon pousando.

“Outra saída sem aviso Rey” diz Poe agachado procurando algum arranhão em BB-8 “Podia ao menos dizer que ia levar meu droid, passei o dia todo procurando por ele”

“Eu não preciso avisar quando vou sair com a _minha_ nave” responde sem paciência para levar sermão depois de ter tanta coisa na cabeça “me desculpe, não quis ser grossa, além disso, BB-8 quis me acompanhar”

“Tudo bem, Poe só está pegando em seu pé porque está irritado com a reunião de hoje” Finn lança um sorriso gentil a Rey e depois um sorriso enigmático a Poe que sorri de lado e logo desvia o rosto “Você está bem? Deve está com fome, passou o dia todo fora.” ele se vira para Rey.

Seu estômago ronca em resposta e eles sorriem.

“Vamos comer, preciso te atualizar dos novos ataques enquanto isso” chama Poe indo em direção ao refeitório.

“Gostei do cabelo assim” sussurra Finn para ela com um braço ao redor do pescoço da garota enquanto os dois acompanham Poe.

***

Para a surpresa de muitos e nenhuma dos líderes da Resistência, a Primeira Ordem não caiu com a morte de Kylo Ren e com a vitória sobre as naves de Palpatine. Se Rey dissesse que isso não a irritou ela estaria mentindo, mas era algo óbvio, naquele covil de conselheiros de Ren lógico que alguns deles assumiria o comando. Mas a perca de um líder tão importante e um político tão bom quanto Kylo faria sim seus estragos, e a morte de Hux só colaborou com isso. Então com esse momento de fraqueza da Primeira Ordem que aos poucos se recuperava dos danos materiais também, era a hora perfeita para um ataque.

Há quatro meses a Resistência estava atacando pontos estratégicos da galáxia, conseguindo mais aliados, mais armas, mais naves e mais soldados. Rey estava na frente desses ataques não apenas pela causa, mas porque sentia que devia isso, a galáxia, para a Leia, Luke, Han e para _Ben_.

O refeitório estava cheio de gente uniformizada conversando e rindo alto, ela amava isso, como todos na resistência comemoravam até a mínima vitória e como sempre pareciam cheios de vida, ela queria muito ser assim também.

Após pegar a refeição os três se sentam a mesa.

“Estamos coordenando um ataque com apoio de Lando a um Dreadnought importante da Primeira Ordem, acredito que seja um dos últimos da frota deles” Poe fala com a boca meio cheia enquanto termina de mastigar “Se tivermos sorte, esse pode ser até o último”

“Então porque você estava irritado com a reunião se essa é uma excelente notícia?” Rey pega um grande pedaço de batata e enfia tudo na boca

“Senhor! Você come igual a um rancor Rey” Finn gargalha enquanto Rey murmura sons sem sentido com a boca cheia.

“Continuando” Poe encara Finn para silencia-lo “O problema que ocorreu na reunião não é besteira, pelo menos nada que atrapalhe a missão...”

“Não pareceu besteira pra mim pela sua cara” Rey limpa os cantos da boca enquanto encara Poe.

“Ele não quer falar porque ainda tá chateado” Finn começa a explicar “Leia deixou a ele o posto de general, mas nem todo mundo concorda com essa decisão.” Ele lança um olhar reconfortante para Poe “São uns idiotas não sabem o que estão dizendo”

“Talvez eles estejam certos, eu não sou a pessoa mais responsável de todas e talvez seja um pouco inconsequente...”

“Não seja idiota Poe, se Leia confiava a Resistência a você então todos deveriam confiar também” assegura Rey e Finn balança a cabeça em afirmação.

“Tudo bem, eu vou indo, tenho uns documentos para analisar, mais tarde te falo os detalhes da missão” diz se levantando e passando a mão no ombro de Finn ao se afastar.

De alguma forma esse gesto chama a atenção de Rey, que sorri para si.

“Rey” chama Finn tirando-a de seus pensamentos “preciso conversar algo sério com você”

“Não, assuste assim, diz logo!” ela responde parando de comer com os olhos cheios de preocupação. Apesar de se sentir sozinha, seria injusto e cruel falar que ela não tinha ninguém para contar, e mesmo com tudo que se passava em sua mente e coração ela sempre priorizaria a segurança de seus amigos, principalmente de Finn.

“Lembra quando estávamos em Pasaana e quase morremos na areia? Eu disse que tinha algo para te contar, mas estava esperando a oportunidade certa. Não queria dizer na frente de Poe” ele respira fundo e solta um rápido e baixo “eusousensitivoaforça”

“O que?” ela diz se aproximando mais para ouvir.

“Acho que sou sensitivo a força” ele diz sussurando como se fosse o segredo mais importante de toda a galáxia.

Rey sorri para ele

“Eu sei disso” ela fala calmamente

“Sabe? Como?”

“No dia que resgatamos Chewie, quando conversamos na nave, eu estava muito abalada com...bem você sabe, e eu pude sentir a força ao seu redor, você de uma forma inconsciente estava querendo penetrar minha mente para saber o que estava acontecendo” ela ri “Foi engraçado”

“O QUÊ?” ele quase cospe o suco que estava tomando, “tentei penetrar na sua mente?”

“Você não chegou nem perto não se anime tanto” ela se levanta “mas se quiser, depois que tudo se estabilizar, posso começar a treinar você. Vou descansar, ok? Até amanhã.” Rey vai em direção aos dormitórios antes que Finn possa responder.

***

Até dois meses atrás, apesar da cama ser fisicamente fria e solitária como sempre, Rey se sentia calma o bastante para deitar e dormir, não relaxar, mas descansar o corpo por necessidade, não era tão doloroso porque ela sabia que ele estava ali do lado, sussurrando em seu ouvindo antes de dormir, mantendo-a aquecida por dentro com sua ligação mesmo que frágil mas constante.

Mas agora era diferente.

Tudo era doloroso.

Fingir que estava bem e rir com os amigos era doloroso.

Se distrair com lutas era doloroso.

Meditar era doloroso.

Algo faltava, no físico e emocional. A díade sangrava lentamente, gradativamente e quando a ligação foi cortada de forma tão brutal parecia que novas feridas foram abertas.

Rey vai para o pequeno banheiro em seu dormitório, privilégios que ela nunca e ainda estava se acostumando, um quarto, cama e banheiro apenas dela.

A água aquecida relaxa seus músculos tensos enquanto ela ensaboa todo seu corpo. Ao fim do banho ela se seca, e coloca uma roupa leve para dormir, mas quando deita não o consegue por muito tempo. Pensando nas vozes, na viagem a Tatooine, no novo sobrenome que resolver adquirir e como sempre em Bem Solo...

***

_Depois de correr pela floresta densa já conhecida pela quantidade de vezes que viu esse lugar, ela chega no templo das sombras. O local como sempre irradia todo o tipo de força sombria que já habitou na galáxia, as paredes de concreto negro são cobertas por plantas nunca vistas que pareciam ter vida própria, entre cada coluna do tempo havia estátuas, muitas. Rey não conhecia nenhuma daquelas figuras esculpidas, por exceção de duas._

_Ao lado de uma imponente estátua de seu avô, ao lado, como um fiel servo, estava o avô de Ben. Só em pensar na forma como Palpatine havia destruído a família Skywalker, o sangue de Rey ferve, de ódio, raiva, rancor...era fácil sentir essas coisas quando estava no tempo, era até...bom, reconfortante colocar tudo para fora, mas ela ainda se repreende e segue em frente no templo._

_Sempre a mesma coisa, ela imagina._

_Há um corredor formado por essas estátuas, e no final uma porta, ela nunca conseguiu chegar lá, sempre que tentava, seu corpo tremia e ela desaparecia daquele lugar. Ela avança e as vozes começam._

_Primeiro, as vozes masculinas, de criaturas, ela não os via mas sentia que não era humanoides “Vocês precisam achar o altar” “Vocês são a única chave para isso” “Por milênios a galáxia esperou pelo nascimento de vocês”_

_“Vocês?” Rey dizia em voz alta, “com quem mais estão falando?”_

_Ela olhava ao redor mas não havia mais ninguém._

_“Garota você ouvindo a voz errada, nunca conseguirá cumprir o propósito”_

_“A chave para a paz perpétua na galáxia, gerada pela própria força...está...nas mãos...de vocês...” aos poucos a voz diminuía como sempre e as três mulheres começavam._

_Quanto mais Rey avançava no templo mais longe a porta ficava, quanto mais desesperada ela ficava mais as mulheres falavam._

_Mas essa noite elas disseram algo diferente_

_“Cansamos de brincar garota Jedi” diz a voz mais estridente_

_Rey para, esperando o que virá dessa vez_

_“Eu também cansei disso” Rey solta ofegante da corrida “diga o que vocês querem, tenham coragem e apareçam” ela olha para todos os lados_

_“Não é assim que as coisas irão ocorrer. Você ouviu as criaturas de Tython” uma segunda mulher diz dando uma ênfase de nojo ao fala do planeta “Você e ele são a chave para a restauração do galáxia, algo que sabemos que almeja.”_

_“Vocês não sabem nada sobre mim!” retruca deixando a raiva começar a transparecer_

_“Ah tola, sabemos tudo sobre você, e tudo sobre todos.” A terceira voz mais forte e firme de todas “Sei que deseja salvar a galáxia da Primeira Ordem, que quer ajudar seus amigos da Resistência, mas também que o quer de volta”_

_“Mas não se pode ter tudo” Rey diz mas para si que para as vozes._

_“Talvez você possa” ela sussurra como se estivesse com os lábios não existentes fisicamente na orelha de Rey_

_“Como?” Rey pergunta não querendo mostrar o desespero na voz._

_“Nos encontre novamente...quando sua força interna transcender sua forma física...assim como no sono...mas em outra forma...”_

_“De que forma?”_

_As vozes se afastam sorrindo_

Rey acorda em um solavanco, o coração disparado mas ela sabe o que fazer.

Ela precisa meditar.


	2. A Persistência da Memória

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥vou postar aqui mesmo sabendo que é muito difícil que alguém leia maaas é isto

CAPÍTULO 2:

O concreto gelado ameaçava romper a qualquer momento a medida que Rey aprofunda a concentração em sua meditação. Ela simplesmente não pensou na possibilidade disso acontecer, muito menos em ir para a sala reservada na resistência.

Ao acordar ela instantaneamente entendeu o que as mulheres queriam dizer sobre “transcender da forma física mas não por meio do sono” e não podia perder mais tempo, ela precisava entender o que essas visões queriam dizer e principalmente qual a ligação com o fim da conexão com Ben. Ainda meio zonza por ter levantado muito rápido, ela se sentou no chão arrumando a postura e cruzando as pernas. Agora, ela estava profundamente perdida na Força, tentando de alguma forma estabelecer a conexão com aquelas vozes.

Sua mente aos poucos se acalma completamente, entrando em um ritmo sincronizado com sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos. Ela vê todo seu corpo responder a calmaria e finalmente sente o seu poder, o poder de cada ser na galáxia a seu redor, a Força que os cercava, tudo. Quanto mais ela se entrega à mercê da Força para guiá-la, mais ela sente dentro de si algo estranho, uma divisão, tão nítida que ela não entende como nunca havia reparado antes.

 _“Talvez seja porque eu nunca havia me esforçado tanto meditando”_ uma parte de si propõe.

Mas não há muito tempo para analisar o pensamento.

Rey primeiro sente um puxão, como se houvesse sido sugada para outra dimensão ou para fora de si, e realmente havia sido.

Tudo era escuro ao seu redor, como um vácuo. Ela não sabia em que pisava, ou o que estava ao seu redor, apenas tinha a sensação de que o chão era úmido, mas não podia vê-lo também. Ela esfregou os olhos, ainda estava usando a camisola de quando se deitou e o cabelo parecia meio bagunçado pelo sono, mas estava totalmente alerta. Quando virou de costas reparou que naquela imenso “nada” havia duas portas, feitas de madeira antiga desgastada pelo tempo e estavam perdidas no meio da escuridão. Ela sabia então que uma escolha deveria ser feita e usaria a Força para leva-la até a porta correta, seria simples.

Mas não foi.

A porta da direita clamava por sua atenção, ela sentia com toda certeza que aquela era a certa, mas ao se aproximar dela, Rey sentiu algo despertar dentro de si, algo que lutava com todas as forças para levá-la até a porta da esquerda. Sua mente gritava para não dar ouvidos a esse chamado, mas era hipnotizante, atrativo de se aproximar.

Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, era como se não tivesse controle sobre sua mente e suas ações, seu corpo movia-se por vontade própria em direção a porta da esquerda e seus pensamentos pareciam estar envoltos em uma densa névoa. Suas células pareciam agitadas, algo diferente parecia penetrá-las. Era doloroso em parte...mas também era bom de uma forma que Rey não sabia explicar. Semelhante a algo reprimido finalmente se libertando.

Mas ao tocar a maçaneta da porta esquerda ela de alguma forma se lembrou da voz da criatura em seus sonhos.

_“Garota você ouvindo a voz errada, nunca conseguirá cumprir o propósito”_

E como se tivesse despertado de um transe, ela congelou onde estava e correu para a porta direita adentrando-a.

***

Não há surpresa quando a posta se fecha em suas costas.

O local de suas visões estava novamente materializado em sua frente.

O templo das sombras.

Tudo, exatamente como no sonho, mas desta vez, mais real. Incrivelmente real e mais forte.

Ela sabia o que fazer como alguém que fizera isso a vida inteira.

Desta vez correria até o porta no final do corredor e nada a iria deter. Ela avança sem olhar para trás e tão rapidamente, que não repara que as vozes das criaturas agora não a estava sussurrando frases enigmáticas e indicando o que fazer e nem as mulheres que sempre cortavam as criaturas não lhe sussurram coisas que a faziam se sentir uma tola.

Rey simplesmente chega ao portal e como um instinto o toca.

Ela é puxada para dentro, atravessando a porta como um fantasma. Sua assinatura na força falha e ela se sente fraca no mesmo estante caindo de joelhos no chão e segurando o coração em busca de respiração. Sua visão fica turva e por um instante ela pensa que a conexão será cortada e que todo o esforço seria em vão.

Aos poucos sua respiração normaliza e sua visão retorna e ela se levanta, podendo analisar o local.

Ela tentara adentrar aquele lugar todos os dias por dois meses e finalmente estava lá dentro. Mas não havia muito com o que se impressionar.

Era uma caverna onde a iluminação saia do teto por algumas rachaduras, as paredes eram cinzas, tudo era cinza, diferentes tons mas todos da mesma cor e estava vazia por exceção de um altar de mármore branco. Galhos rubros retorcidos espalhavam-se ao redor da estrutura do altar tão precisamente combinados e entrelaçados que Rey podia jurar que foram colocados a mão. Na parte superior havia textos escritos em uma língua que ela não compreendia.

Por um instante até desejou a presença falante de C-3PO para ajudá-la na tradução.

Apesar de olhar cada detalhe ela percebeu que não o havia tocado ainda, exista uma certa hesitação que Rey não entendia. Talvez fosse o fato de ter conseguido chegar de forma tão “simples” ou talvez porque ninguém sussurrou nada a ela desta vez, nem as criaturas, nem as mulheres. Tudo era calmo.

Ignorando todos esses sentimentos ela inclina para tocá-lo mas instantaneamente tudo fica mortalmente silencioso e Rey imagina se perdeu a audição ou algo semelhante, mas então ela ouve aquela voz feminina forte atrás de si.

_“Havia dito para nos procurar e não se aventurar por conta própria”_

Rey se vira e se espanta ao se deparar pela primeira vez com a presença física da voz que tanto lhe atormentava.

Ela flutuava no ar como algo comum e simples de se fazer. Rey não sabia se era seus olhos a enganando ou a iluminação estranha que saia do teto daquela sala que fazia os contornos da mulher refletirem como se brilhassem.

Os cabelos avermelhados balançavam com uma brisa que não existia de verdade. Seu rosto era o mais belo que Rey já havia visto na vida e seu vestido longo balançava igualmente como o cabelo, seus olhos dourados eram astutos e sábios, pareciam já ter visto todo tipo de coisa que existe, desde as mais incríveis as mais horrendas.

 _“Deveria ter escutado o chamado. Você entrou na porta errada_ ” refletiu a mulher. _“Não é fácil para nós chegarmos aqui por esse caminho, minhas irmãs não conseguiram passar...”_

“Esse é o mesmo lugar de minhas visões, como pode estar errado?” Rey questiona sem entender “Vocês já falaram comigo antes aqui no templo, porque desta vez não conseguiram entrar?”

 _“Não deveríamos te dar nenhuma resposta”_ a mulher prossegue ignorando a pergunta de Rey _“Mas mesmo assim diremos”_ ela se aproxima da garota “ _Por favor, venha comigo para fora. Você não pode se aproximar do altar, pelo menos não agora e não sozinha.”_

Mesmo receosa Rey encara o altar e depois a mulher. Ela precisa entender tudo isso e sua intuição pede para seguir a mulher e assim ela faz.

Elas atravessam a porta novamente sem abrir. A mulher para logo em seguida naquele imenso corredor.

“Afinal, quem é você?” Rey pergunta com os braços cruzados.

 _“Seu corpo físico está muito fraco pelo esforço que está fazendo para estar aqui então serei breve dizendo apenas o necessário”_ ela fala novamente ignorando a pergunta de Rey “ _dentro desta sala cravado no altar está o caminho para a paz na galáxia, projetado pela própria a milênios de anos atrás, uma profecia criada pela Força, mas para descobrir o que ela realmente deseja que seja feito é preciso que apenas aqueles as quais ela cita toquem o altar, caso contrário a pessoa sofrerá uma morte instantânea e seu corpo virará cinzas”_

“Mas como se sabe quem é a pessoa certa?” um vinco se forma entre as sobrancelhas de Rey, sua mente estava turva de inúmeros questionamentos e pensamentos sobre tudo que estava ouvindo “E qual minha ligação com isso? Como isso vai fazer com que eu tenha o que desejo? Foi isso que vocês me disseram”

_“O que se sabe é que a profecia refere-se a duas pessoas, ligadas tão fortemente uma a outra que nem mesmo o tempo, espaço e a morte pode separa-las. Um nascido da luz que se entregou as sombras e uma nascida da escuridão que seguiu o caminho da luz. Juntos eles eram o Equilíbrio, a balança do universo e juntos cumpririam os desejos da profecia.”_

Rey não precisava de mais explicações.

Ela sabia que a díade não havia surgido do nada e que tinha um propósito, mesmo com a morte de Ben, ela sentia que a conexão deles era certa, e tinha uma razão, ela sempre soube. Mas então a realidade lhe atingiu com força máxima.

“Mas Ben está morto” ela sente seus olhos arderem e pisca para afastar as lágrimas “Nossa ligação sumiu. Não há como cumprir essa profecia”

 _“Você veio até mim e minhas irmãs com o desejo de ter tudo que mais queria”_ a mulher encara Rey profundamente _“E nós sempre cumprimos nossa palavra. Se estiver disposta a fazer qualquer coisa pela paz na galáxia e para ter Ben Solo novamente, temos como ajudá-la”_

Ela estava sendo enganada.

Só podia estar.

Como alguém poderia trazê-lo de volta sem nem ao menos ela sabia onde ele estava?

Mas ela sentia a força que emanava daquele mulher desde o momento que ela apareceu. Ela não sabia identificar a que lado essa Força pertencia, a mulher estava escondendo isso de alguma forma, mas a energia era tão presente e penetrante quanto a de Snoke na sala do trono, entrando em cada canto de seus pensamentos e ações onde nem mesmo os muros mentais barravam.

 _“Não estamos te enganando garota tola”_ os olhos dourados da mulher brilharam como chamas, responde enfurecida _“se jurar entregar qualquer coisa de si para tê-lo novamente, direi o que fazer”_

Rey sentia que seu tempo estava esgotando e que ela não teria muito tempo para pensar. E pensar em que? Tudo que ela sempre quis estava sendo oferecido a ela. Conseguir trazer Ben novamente para ela e uma profecia para salvar a galáxia ao lado de dele.

Apesar de toda desconfiança que tinha daquilo ser tão bom para ser real ela assentiu para mulher.

“Eu juro. Farei tudo que for preciso para trazê-lo de volta”

A mulher sorri, um sorriso de triunfo sob o que estava acontecendo em sua frente. Rey não entendeu mas resolveu ignorar. Já sentia-se fraca demais como se estivesse novamente sendo puxada para a realidade.

 _“Então, nos encontraremos novamente em Dathomir”_ ela se afasta sumindo através do corredor.

***

Rey cai com força não chão, quase inerte.

Ao seu redor tudo está destruído.

A cama de ferro fora amassada como uma simples bolinha de papel e as paredes continham imensas rachaduras até o teto e ameaçam romper a qualquer instante sua estrutura sob o corpo da garota. As lâmpadas foram estouradas e o espelho do banheiro lançou cacos para todos os cantos.

Rey sangra gravemente, talvez pelo esforço da meditação ou pelos estilhaços de vidro que varreram o quarto. Aos poucos seu sangue pinta o chão em um vermelho denso e intenso.

Sua mente não processa absolutamente nada, tudo parece nublado e distante. O esforço de pensar doí como se estivesse sendo ferida novamente por mais cacos de vidro e deixar-se levar pelo cansaço parece ser mais confortável que lutar contra essa dor.

Ela se lembra de Luke e de como o esforço para aparecer em Crait e lutar com Ben foi fatal a seu corpo físico.

Tudo está quieto, todos estão dormindo, talvez fosse realmente melhor assim. Morrer ali, deitada em seu próprio sangue, e sozinha como ela sempre foi, agonizando e guardando suas angústias para si.

Talvez ao morrer ela finalmente o encontrasse, ela sempre se questionava se isso aconteceria, seria mais fácil que embarcar para Dathomir sem saber o que realmente a esperava lá. É um pensamento egoísta, ela sabe disso, sem ela nem ele vivos para cumprir a tal profecia a galáxia continuaria sem o desejado equilíbrio e paz.

Mas ao menos uma vez ela se permite ser egoísta, se permite desejar a morte para encontrar sua outra metade. Algo que ela pensou muitas vezes no seu íntimo mas nunca teve coragem de admitir.

Seus olhos âmbar estão aos poucos perdendo a coloração e suas pupilas lentamente dilatam.

E a última coisa que ela ouve é uma voz masculina e muito familiar gritando seu nome em desespero.

***

As ondas são calmas, assim como a brisa salgada que balança os galhos dos coqueiros e sopra suavemente as mechas dos cabelos castanhos de Rey, como uma dança ao redor de seus rosto.

Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo, absorvendo cada sensação que aquele lugar lhe dá. O modo como a areia fofa e molhada sob seus dedos é tão diferente das areias de Jakku, o jeito como o ar é muito úmido mas ao mesmo tempo gostoso de se sentir. E principalmente a maneira como a ligação a faz preenchida e completa.

Ela sente dois braços fortes a abraçando por trás e a imprensando gentilmente contra o peito desnudo, Rey gentilmente cobre os braços dele com o dela e dá um pequeno sorriso sem conseguir se conter. Ela estava usando uma espécie de sutiã que Rey sabia que pessoas geralmente usavam para banhar em locais públicos como a praia, mas que jamais pensou que usaria.

O contato de sua pele com a de Ben envia um pequeno choque em seu corpo e ela sente ambas assinaturas da Força brilharem dentro de seus corpos, com uma encaixe perfeito e harmonioso, era certo, era bom e era só deles.

“Você fica ainda mais linda ao pôr-do-sol” sussurra Ben curvando-se para encaixar o rosto na curva do pescoço de Rey depositando um pequeno beijo na região “Acho que nunca irei me acostumar com sua beleza _cyar'ika”_

Rey sente seu rosto esquentar com o tratamento carinhoso, e todo seu corpo estremecer com a sensação da voz de Ben contra sua pele.

Mesmo escutando-o falar isso sempre a ela antes de dormir quando a conexão ainda estava ligada, o sentir ao redor de si parecia a coisa mais real e verdadeira que ela já havia vivido. Mas Rey não entedia o que estava acontecendo ali e como tinha chegado aquele local tão familiar. Seu corpo fica rígido e ela se vira para encará-lo e perguntar o que está acontecendo e como e ele está ali.

E qualquer pensamento coerente de Rey havia formado se vai completamente quando ela vê seu rosto novamente depois de tanto tempo.

Seu coração bate com tanta força que doí, ela tem certeza que poderia morrer a qualquer instante ali mesmo em seus braços apenas por olhá-lo tão próximo como ela sempre sonhou.

“Eu morri?” é a única coisa que consegue formular no turbilhão de pensamentos que sua mente formava.

Ele sorri.

Aquele mesmo sorriso que deu antes de desaparecer, como se tivesse diante da coisa mais maravilhosa da galáxia.

Rey desliza as mão pelo seu rosto, varrendo todo seu rosto com o olhar para capitar todos os detalhes. Seus dedos passeiam pelo local onde antes havia a cicatriz que ela deixou, pela covinha que se forma quando ele sorri e por último sob seus lábios.

Ela sente Ben estremecer sob seu toque e aumentar a força em que pressiona sua cintura puxando-a para si e a respiração de Rey falha por um momento.

Quando seus olhares se cruzam a conexão vibra entre eles e se alinha completamente, suas energias se misturam no ar e os cercam tentando uní-los de qualquer maneira como ímã.

Era angustiante resistir e não havia motivos para fazê-lo.

O vendo arrasta os grossos cabelos de Ben e ela instantaneamente os põe para trás e afunda os dedos nas mechas escuras e com o mesmo movimento aproxima seus rostos. Ele se inclina e seus olhos se fecham ao mesmo instante, seus batimentos cardíacos se sincronizam assim como o movimento de seus lábios quando se tocam e tudo ao redor para.

Nada no mundo poderia a ter preparado para esse momento, não era a primeira vez que o beijava, mas desta vez não havia aquela pressa e o medo que os cercavam naquele dia em Exegol, ela não precisava demonstrar como estava grata por estarem finalmente juntos de verdade, agora ele já sabia disso. E tudo que ela precisava mostrar era o quanto o amava.

As mãos de Ben sobem lentamente sentindo cada canto do corpo de Rey até alcançar sua nuca e aprofundar o beijo.

Em algum momento Rey coloca um dos braços ao redor de seu pescoço puxando para mais perto de si em uma necessidade descontrolada de senti-lo cada vez mais. Ele solta um pequeno grunhido de aprovação do fundo da garganta quando a mão livre de Rey puxa com força seus cabelos. O beijo antes calmo agora está ávido e sedento pela saudade dos dois. Os lábios macios de Rey, gentis e ásperos ao mesmo instante pressionados contra os de Bem, e suas línguas que se encontram em uma batalha tão diferente de qualquer outra que eles já tinham travado antes, fazem com que eles se esqueçam de qualquer coisa que já tinham vivido antes desse momento. Sempre que se separam para respirar ele amaldiçoa o fato de precisar de oxigênio.

Naquele instante não existe luz ou sombras, tudo se mistura em um imenso cinza que domina tudo ao redor. Eles parecem flutuar.

Mas então Rey sente um puxão em sua mente, como se alguém a tivesse chamando mas estava tão longe que era quase impossível ouvi-lo de verdade.

Ela para o beijo se afastando um pouco e encara Ben assustada sabendo que pelo vínculo ele também sentiu.

Ele se inclina e deposita um beijo em sua testa.

“Você não está morta meu amor” ele responde a pergunta que Rey já havia se esquecido completamente “Ainda não está, você precisa voltar e ser forte” ele segura o rosto dela com ambas as mãos fazendo-a encará-lo profundamente.

“Mas e se eu não conseguir te encontrar novamente? Não consigo mais ser forte o tempo todo, não sem você” ela pergunta em desespero.

“Eu nunca te abandonei, nunca poderia. Você precisa voltar para entender tudo isso” ele acaricia gentilmente o rosto de Rey e relutante se afasta dela.

“Você precisa lutar por si Rey, não desista agora” ele respira fundo como se fosse a coisa mais dolorosa de se fazer “Nós ainda temos um propósito para cumprir”

E como uma chama de uma única vela que acabara de ser soprada, tudo desaparece deixando apenas a escuridão.


	3. Penhascos de giz em Rügen

A luz forte da sala de tratamento na ala médica da resistência, invade os olhos de Rey sem permissão a forçando fechá-los novamente. Ela tenta se mexer, mas seu corpo não obedece a nenhum dos comando que seu cérebro envia. Respirar doí, e a cânula nasal confirma que ela não está em condições de fazer essa atividade sem auxílio.

Rey se força novamente a abrir os olhos, e dessa vez o clarão a incomoda menos, e aos poucos sua visão se ajusta ao ambiente, e ela consegue se movimentar um pouco com alguma dificuldade.

“Ela acordou!” Rey escuta a mesma voz familiar que gritou seu nome antes de perder os sentidos “Chamem o droid médico, rápido, rápido!” Fala nervoso. “Ela acordou.” Finn sussurra repetindo mais para si como se tentasse acreditar no que dizia.

Ele se aproxima gentilmente da garota frágil deitada na cama, colocando para trás dos ombro de Rey seu cabelo castanho, agora porém desbotado e meio sem vida, assim como a dona que o encara com olhos cansados e cheios de dor.

Rey faz um esforço maior para se pôr sentada e um gemido doloroso escapa de seus lábios. É como se todas suas células fossem arranhadas e espremidas ao menor movimento que ela provoca.

“Não se mova” Finn a empurra gentilmente contra o colchão “Eles foram buscar um droid médico, ele já deve estar chegando.”

Derrotada por si, ela se mantém quieta novamente.

“Finn” Rey diz e automaticamente se assusta, sua voz saí menor que um sussurro. Ela não esperava que tivesse também dificuldade ao falar, o que significava que havia ficado muito tempo sem usar sua voz. “Há quanto tempo estou aqui?” ela se esforça ainda mais para que sua pergunta soe audível.

“Há umas 3 semanas” Finn solta um suspiro cansado “Achávamos que você não demoraria tanto para acordar depois que saiu do tanque de bacta, já que o ambori curou a hemorragia em seus órgãos e alguns ossos que de alguma forma foram quebrados. Mas você não acordava, parecia disposta a não voltar, eu sentia a Força em você, desistindo de lutar para ficar...” Ele balança a cabeça negativamente várias vezes, como se quisesse varrer da mente esses pensamentos enquanto fala rapidamente tentando pôr tudo para fora o mais rápido que pode. Ao encará-la novamente, Rey percebe a umidade nos olhos de seu amigo e sente o mesmo acontecer com ela. “Não consigo entender o porquê.” Ele se aproxima mais e encosta seu corpo na maca para observar melhor Rey, que insiste em fugir de olhá-lo diretamente.

“As vezes me parece que você não confia plenamente em mim. Desde o fim da batalha de Exegol que você não é mais a mesma.” Ele pausa para respirar e segura calmamente a mão direita de Rey que estava sob o lençol “Há algo, eu posso sentir. Mas não somente isso, eu também posso ver. A forma como você se isola nas comemorações, ou quando as vezes chora quando pensa que ninguém vê. Achei que com o tempo você se sentiria melhor, mas a dois meses atrás você piorou. E não me diga que está tudo bem.” Ele completa antes que ela possa dizer algo para contradizê-lo. “Só queria entender a razão...”

“Tem algo que preciso de contar a um tempo” sua voz parecia aos poucos retornar a normalidade sem mais irritabilidade. “Não disse antes porque achei...”

O droid a adentra a sala, abrindo com um estrondo a porta seguido por outros auxiliares se aproximando da maca.

“O senhor poderia se retirar por gentileza, para que eu possa checar a saúde da paciente?” a voz mecanizada ecoa pela sala mais como uma ordem que uma pergunta. Fazendo com que Finn concentre sua atenção no robô com uma cara irritada.

“Claro. Estarei esperando na porta” ele fala sem muita convicção. “Quando terminar eu volto, ok?” ela assente e Finn e deposita um delicado beijo em sua testa se afastando logo depois.

***

A comida tem gosto de nada, ou tudo tinha o mesmo gosto sem graça. Rey não sabe dizer.

Ela está tão exausta e deprimida que nem ao menos comer estava melhorando seu humor. Tinham se passado ao menos uns 40 minuto da saída do droid e Finn provavelmente não estava na porta aguardando, já que não tinham retornado ainda.

Agora que já fora examinada e está se alimentando, sua mente volta a raciocinar corretamente fazendo-a se lembrar de tudo, de como chegara a aquele estado e o porquê de ter demorado tanto para se recuperar. Os flashs das últimas semanas passam em sua mente deixando-a meio zonza.

_A meditação, as portas, o templo, a mulher, a profecia da díade e Ben._

Os dois últimos tópicos de seus pensamentos fazem seu estômago revirar. Ela se lembra de ter passado muito tempo entre a realidade de estar em coma e os sonhos com Ben. O último foi o da praia quando ele finalmente citou a profecia e sobre trazê-lo de volta, e ela então acordou. Rey não tinha a mínima ideia se aquilo era realmente Ben se comunicando com ela ou apenas projeções de seu subconsciente. Mas de uma coisa ela não tinha dúvidas, que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível e ir para Dathomir, onde a mulher falou que poderia trazê-lo de volta vida.

Já havia perdido 3 semanas e não podia desperdiçar mais um segundo sequer. Ele esperava por ela e a galáxia também.

Ela começa a tentar se levantar completamente e sente sua cabaça girar com o esforço mas ignora qualquer obstáculo que possa a impedir de pegar a nave mais próxima em direção a Dathomir.

Quando Rey puxa o acesso em seu braço, as máquinas soltam bipes em resposta por algo estar errado, logo após, ela arranca a cânula de seu nariz. Rey se põe de pé mas suas pernas fraquejam e ela desaba no chão e não consegue se levantar. A porta se abre, e ela vê Rose e Finn correr em sua direção para ajudá-la, a depositando novamente na cama.

Completamente vencida, Rey sente seus olhos arderem e cansada demais para ir contra isso novamente, ela chora. Chora tudo que estava segurando. Os soluços involuntários a invadem e ela se sente detonada completamente em seu físico e emocional.

Rey vê alguns braços a embalando e não sabe dizer se é Finn ou Rose ou ambos mas se sente protegida de certa forma ao redor dessa abraço. E aos poucos seu choro vai diminuindo até que eles se afastem e ela possa secar as últimas lágrimas em seu rosto.

“Vim ver se você estava precisando de ajuda...aparentemente está” Rose oferece um sorriso singelo a Rey, sentando-se na cama e passando o braço ao redor de seu ombro. Rey descansa a cabeça em Rose enquanto olha para Finn.

“Desculpe não está aqui quando o droid terminou” ele senta-se do outro lado segurando sua mão novamente “Esses dias que você passou desacordada foram bem conturbados aqui na resistência”

“Houve o ataque aos Dreadnought na Primeira Ordem” Rose explica, e Rey a encara triste.

“Não acredito que não pude ajudar!”

“Digamos que você não estava nas melhores condições” Rose brinca “Foi tudo muito rápido. Finn te encontrou de madrugada desmaiada à beira da morte, seu quarto estava todo destruído, até agora não entendi como ele sabia que você estava em perigo...”

Finn desvia o olhar de Rey quando ela o encara já sabendo _como_ que ele descobriu que ela estava morrendo.

“...algumas horas após te levarem a ala médica, quando já estava amanhecendo, Poe anunciou que o ataque deveria ser adiantado. Parece que houve um problema com o sistema de defesa da Primeira Ordem então tivemos que nos organizar para atacar naquela hora”

“Mas deu tudo certo?”

“Com o ataque sim. Mas...” Rose vacila um pouco em continuar.

“Eles revidaram em planetas que ainda tem influência, e são muitos.” Finn diz com uma crescente raiva que Rey nota pela sua assinatura na Força “Fizeram um massacre de crianças e idosos transmitido por toda a galáxia. Disseram que a cada ataque feito pela resistência, inocentes pagarão o preço.”

Rey não consegue acreditar no que escuta, parece que a Primeira Ordem agora não tinha mais medo de mostrar o que realmente era, e seja quem estivesse no comando também não demonstraria fraqueza.

“Perdemos muitos aliados Rey, que estão com medo por seus familiares.” Rose continua “De alguma forma achávamos que seria mais fácil para construir a República novamente, mas agora, a Primeira Ordem está se fortificando novamente e eu sei que há alguém maior por trás disso, só não sei quem.”

Um silêncio profundo invade a sala, ninguém sabe mais o que falar.

Finn é o primeiro a dizer algo. “Rose, você poderia me deixar um pouco a sós com Rey?” ele diz quase como um súplica para que a teimosia de Rose não faça com que ela contrarie esse pedido.

“Hum...tudo bem” ela sorri para Rey “Precisar de qualquer coisa eu estou aqui”

Ela se afasta fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando ambos de olham novamente, Rey entende o motivo dele pedir para que fiquem apenas os dois.

Não tinha mais como fugir ou enganá-lo, precisava contar.

“Bem, estou esperando.” é tudo que ele diz.

E ela fala.

Tudo. Desde o princípio.

Sobre a conexão que ela sentiu desde a primeira vez que o viu mesmo sem entender. Sobre o forma que a força os ligou, e como aquilo a fez sentir pertencente a algo ou a alguém pela primeira vez na vida. E tudo que ela viu dentro daquele que um dia antes foi para ela apenas um monstro. Falou sobre como a solidão e o peso de seu legado o fez ver a sombras como a única opção, falou também sobre Luke e como Ben Solo virou Kylo Ren. E por fim falou de Exegol, de como Ben havia retornado para luz após a morte de Leia, e se sacrificado por ela quando a viu morta depois de lutar contra Palpatine. Rey descarta a parte do beijo, não havia necessidade de contar algo tão íntimo a Finn naquele momento.

Ela deixa para explicar no fim sobre a díade, na esperança que ele como um sensitivo a força, entendesse isso mais que qualquer outro.

Finn ouve tudo atentamente e sem interromper a amiga. Suas expressões alternavam entre intrigado e descrente, e ao final surpreso e exasperado.

“...quando ele se foi, eu continuei o sentindo, não como um fantasma da força, mas, a sua presença era constante comigo. Até que dois meses atrás a conexão foi cortada completamente. Eu senti o peso da morte dele de uma vez, era como se eu houvesse morrido junto, como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada. E não fazia sentido fala isso a vocês. Ninguém entenderia”

“Eu procuraria uma forma de entender, Rey” ele acaricia gentilmente a mão dela com o polegar enquanto fala “Assim como estou tentando agora. Mas você não podia carregar isso sozinha. Entendo que você é forte, não precisa de ninguém para se defender mas nem sempre precisamos lutar sem alguém ao nosso lado.”

Ela sorri e estende os braços pedindo um abraço, e ele abruptamente o faz. Suas mãos acariciando os cabelos de Rey na tentativa de conforta-la de alguma forma.

“Por mais que seja difícil de assimilar a imagem que eu tenho de Kylo Ren a essa que você está falando, prometo que vou tentar, ok?” ele fala com a voz abafada na curva de seu pescoço. “Mas agora já passou e quero que saiba que estou aqui para te ajudar a superar de alguma forma esse luto aos poucos. Eu, Poe, Rose, Chewie estamos todos aqui por você. Para fazer você se sentir bem novamente”

Rey dá um sorrisinho de lado. “Então, sobre isso, tem algo mais que preciso falar para você, mas antes eu tenho que sair daqui.”

***

Mesmo depois de tantas batalhas que a Resistência travou, eles sempre mantinham um jeito de fazer com que a sala do Memorial dos Heróis permanecesse intacta.

Agora que estavam instalados em Orto Plutonia por tempo indeterminado, eles escolheram um lugar mais elegante para homenagear aqueles que lutaram e morreram em nome dessa luta. Haviam holos fotográficos, medalhas, armas importantes e um mural onde estava cravado o nome desses heróis.

Rey encara fixamente o nome de Leia, Han e Luke cravado naquele mural metálico.

Depois de fazer Finn ajudá-la a discutir com o médico para lhe dar alta o mais rápido possível, ela teve que fazer inúmeros exames e tomar mais remédios e injeções que alguém suportaria. Enfim, Rey conseguiu sair daquele quarto ao final do dia com suas próprias pernas sem fraquejar.

Ela terminou de contar a Finn sobre o que aconteceu após começar a meditar, fazendo com que a cabeça de seu amigo quase entre em colapso diante de tantas informações em menos de 24 horas.

Agora, ela está no Memorial dos Heróis como costumava sempre estar quando queria calma para pensar. Olhar todos aqueles que lutaram em nome da liberdade da galáxia funcionava como um combustível para Rey, a mantinha de certa forma mais forte.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, a machucava profundamente.

Ver o nome daqueles que ela perdeu diante de seus olhos, era como se uma lâmina cortasse vagarosamente seu coração. Quantos sacrifícios que os Skywalkers haviam feito pela galáxia e pelo o último membro de sua família, para que ao final não restassem nenhum. As vezes, Rey não podia deixar de pensar, que apesar de Ben ter se redimido, ele não havia conseguido sobreviver para ser feliz. Todas as mortes parecia em vão.

Seus dedos passeiam delicadamente sobre as letras do nome de Leia.

“Eu vou trazê-lo de volta” ela fala “Eu juro.”

A porta do memorial se abre, e a pequena figura alaranjada de Maz adentra o ambiente.

“Oh minha querida! Não esperava te encontrar aqui.” Ela fecha a porta atrás de si “Achei que ainda estaria de repouso” ela diz se aproximando de Rey com um sorriso acolhedor.

“Já repousei o bastante pra uma vida” ela brinca “Tenho coisas a fazer” diz se virando de braços cruzados para Maz.

“Imagino que deva ter” ela olha para o local onde antes Rey estava tocando. “A princesa faz mesmo muita falta aqui. Sua presença constante nos liderando e colocando todos em ordem parecia eterna, nunca achei que a veria partir.” Maz fala como se lesse os pensamentos de Rey “Mas ela sabia o sacrifício que estava fazendo. Ela sempre se culpou muito pela partida do filho. Morrer para trazê-lo de volta foi uma escolha simples para ela”

Rey a encara confusa. Não sabia como Maz poderia saber que Leia havia feito com que Ben retornasse.

Maz sorri ajustando seus óculos ao rosto.

“Minha querida, não se esqueça que também sou sensível a Força. Qualquer um que tenha uma forte conexão a luz pôde sentir o momento de distúrbio quando que Ben Solo se redimiu verdadeiramente e voltou a ser quem sempre foi.”

“Eu achei que...achei que ninguém sabia...”

“Eu fui amiga de Han Solo muito antes dele conhecer Leia, e após isso também me tornei amiga do casal. Conheci o bebê Solo logo após seu nascimento quando retornei a Chandrilla. Ele nasceu em um dia muito importante, quando a Concordância Galáctica foi assinada. Leia dizia que se seu filho nasceu no dia que um grande tratado de paz foi assinado, só podia significar um bom presságio.”

Rey sente seus olhos arderem aos pouco, e pisca algumas vezes para afastar as lágrimas.

“Foi complicado para eles minha querida, sempre foi. Acredito que Ben Solo foi aquele que mais sentiu o peso das decisões de sua família.” Maz pega a mão de Rey em um gesto de carinho. “Ele não queria pais influentes ou o nome de uma família famosa na galáxia, só queria uma família, pessoas que demonstrassem que o amavam. Leia vivia dizendo isso depois que ele caiu para o lado sombrio...”

Rey respira fundo e enxuga as lágrimas teimosas que escaparam sem seu consentimento.

“Eu sei disso, senti tudo isso...” 

“...e é assim que o lado sombrio trabalha jovem Jedi. Alimentando a tristeza e a fraqueza em nós. Eu não entendo como e nem preciso que me explique, mas sei que você e o garoto tinham alguma conexão, isso está presente em sua mente, e eu posso ler com facilidade, e essa dor está despertando algo em você, algo perigoso. Só quero lhe dizer uma coisa” Maz a encara profundamente “eu fugi toda minha vida daquilo que podia me levar ao lado sombrio, assim como você está fazendo agora. Mas não se pode fugir daquilo que você é, o segredo é enfrentar e aprender controlar o que se sente. Depois que aprendi a entender as sombras que habitam em mim nunca mais precisei correr.”

Maz solta a mão de Rey e se afasta para sair do memorial.

“Se tentar sufocar esse sentimento, será fatal o momento que ele se libertar” ela diz antes de deixar Rey sozinha com seus pensamentos.

***

As postas da Falcon se abrem suavemente fazendo o som característico de uma nave que já vivera a muito tempo e que agora só sobrevivia dos reparos.

Quando retornou de Exegol, Poe disse a Rey que Chewbacca tinha algo importante a dizer. Ao conversar com o Wookiee, ele disse que seria da vontade Han e Leia e dele também que agora a nave fosse dela. Segundo ele agora ela daria “novas aventuras” a nave. A princípio Rey não quis aceitar, não podia ter para si a famosa Millenium Falcon, mas era de desejo de Chewie que assim fosse. Ele também não parecia mais disposto a sair pela galáxia fazendo malandragens, não sozinho pelo menos, agora que não tinha mais seu companheiro de anos.

Ela o encontra fazendo alguns consertos. Ao encontra-la, Chewie solta um grunhido de surpresa e a envolve em um abraço peludo e caloroso. Rey não consegue deixar de sorrir, era a segunda vez no dia que era abraçada com tanto carinho.

“Qual o problema dessa guerreira dessa vez?” ela pergunta já mexendo na caixa de ferramentas.

Os dois ficam um bom tempo consertando os painéis de propulsão e se perdendo em conversas bobas até que Poe entra na nave.

“Rey?” ele a procura pelos corredores até encontra-la com Chewie “Como assim você acorda do coma e já pretende viajar por aí sozinha?”

Mesmo com o tom de repreensão ele corre até ela e abraça.

 _Acho que posso me acostumar com isso_ , ela pensa ao receber esse ato carinhoso novamente.

“Eu preciso ir, achei que Finn havia lhe dito”

“Ele não disse muito, falou que não podia contar tudo” ele fala com aquele tom irritado de quem quer estar sempre no comando da situação.

“Me desculpe Poe, eu não deixei ele falar” ela põe a mão em seu ombro “Eu preciso que confie em mim, estou indo atrás da chave para o que talvez seja o início do fim dessa batalha, mas preciso ir sozinha, e principalmente que confiem em mim” ela repete.

“Não há nada que possamos fazer para te ajudar nessa...missão?” ele gesticula meio desesperado com as mãos

“Não. Sei que está muito atarefado aqui e a batalha contra a Primeira Ordem não para. Apenas, cuide de Finn na minha ausência, ok?” Rey dá uma piscadinha e um sorriso de lado para Poe que fica extremamente vermelho.

“Pode deixar” ele responde baixinho e sai da Falcon rapidamente.

***

Rey possui poucas roupas, o que para ela ainda são muitas comparada a única peça que ela tinha antigamente. E depois de ter destruído seu quarto com a meditação, ela praticamente não possui bagagens para a viagem a Dathomir.

Rey pega seu sabre pessoal e acopla em seu cinto de utilidades. Agora, estava usando roupas muito parecidas com as que foi até Ben após tocar sua mão em Ahch-To, e seus cabelos estavam soltos. Ela estava evitando prendê-los, tudo remetia a pessoa que ela era em Jakku. As roupas brancas, os três coques e a falsa esperança que sua família viria até ela.

Agora ela precisava encarar que era uma pessoa diferente, e passar por mais esse desafio, talvez o mais importante que ela já havia passado.

Trazer Ben de volta pra Rey era o primeiro passo para voltar a viver novamente.

Ela havia se despedido de todos e pedido para que ninguém estivesse lá quando ela partisse. Iria ser menos doloroso para ela e para eles.

Rey entra na nave, respira fundo e põe as coordenadas para Dathomir, e ela decola.

A Millenium Falcon então adentra a galáxia na velocidade da luz.


	4. Amor e Dor

A primeira coisa que Rey sente é um pesado calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo, assim que a Falcon sai da velocidade da luz e entra na orbita nebulosa de Dathomir.

Ela já havia presenciado muita coisa pavorosa na vida, mas nada como aquele planeta. Uma densa névoa o cobria, tornando aquele estranho lugar avermelhado, ainda mais intimidador, mas essa não era a razão de seu receio.

A intensidade da força sombria que emana do núcleo de Dathomir penetra cada partícula de Rey, travando dentro de si uma batalha para varrer qualquer resquício de luz no corpo da garota.

Ela respira fundo, e começa a pôr em ordem seus pensamentos ao mesmo instante que adentrar o planeta.

Um solavanco quase a faz saltar da cadeira do piloto, indicando que a Falcon tinha batido em algo. Era basicamente impossível de enxergar alguma coisa, e toda aquela tensão só aumenta o nervosismo de Rey, fazendo com que suas mãos suassem nos controles da nave. Não havia como se guiar pela visão, então só tinha uma maneira.

A força seria seu guia.

Ao fechar os olhos, Rey focaliza tudo ao seu redor, na tentativa de absorver os picos de energia do planeta, mas ao avançar com a nave, mais e mais obstáculos a impedem de seguir. O painel pisca freneticamente e alarmes soam estridentes aos ouvidos da garota.

 _"Deveria ter trago pelo menos BB-8"_ ela pensa.

O droid poderia ajudá-la a identificar o que está errado, pois pilotar a Millenium Falcon sem um co-piloto naquelas situações, era praticamente impossível. Rey sente a nave inclinar e corre desesperadamente para tentar manobra-la de alguma forma antes dela despencar no solo dathomiriano destruindo tudo.

Evitando o baque vertical, a nave pousa totalmente desajeitada arrastando-se pelo chão, levantando um véu de poeira escarlate ao redor.

Rey coloca os cabelos para trás das orelhas enquanto se levanta do chão verificando se há algum corte grave em seu corpo. Felizmente apenas alguns arranhões permeavam sua pele exposta dos braços, porém nada grave a acometia. Ela caminha em direção da porta de saída da Falcon e pisa em Dathomir pela primeira vez.

***

Não tem mais como voltar atrás, e nem é o desejo de Rey. Mas a cada passo dado pela garota, mais certeza ela tem que algo de errado cerca a superfície daquele local, algo pesado e extremamente sombrio, que nunca havia sentido antes.

Nem na presença de Palpatine.

Mesmo imensamente incomodada com todas as sensações ruins que Dathomir lhe passava, uma pequena parte de Rey parecia extremamente confortável, como se estar presente em meio aquela energia obscura fosse algo normal e corriqueiro. Era uma parte estranha e nova dentro da garota, que ela sempre tentava ao máximo manter longe de si.

Mas que naquele ambiente parecia florescer.

A força vibra ainda que fraca, dentro de Rey guiando-a pelo planeta. Ela trilha um caminho que existe apenas em sua mente, projetado pela força, e observa as coisas ao seu redor. Os galhos retorcidos e espinhosos que subiam metros e metros acima de sua cabeça, e a neblina pesada que parecia ter vida própria que insistia em rodeá-la.

Ela odeia tudo isso.

Um barulho invade os ouvidos de Rey deixando-a em alerta.

Em um gesto automático ela puxa seu sabre de luz à espera do momento de acende-lo. A névoa dificultava enxergar algo oculto entre as árvores e tudo que Rey ouve é um rosnado furioso vindo atrás de si. Seja o que for estava longe, mas por pouco tempo.

Novamente um calafrio percorre seu corpo e ela sabe que a força a está alertando sobre um perigo eminente. Os rosnados aumentam ao seu redor, e Rey começa a correr já se desvencilhando da trilha traçada na sua cabeça.

O solo e as raízes rangem os serem pisados por algo pesado que os tritura com as garras, Rey ouve esses sons a perseguindo em sua fuga não se permitindo em olhar para trás. Seja o que for, a estava caçando, e se fosse muitos ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria enfrentar sozinha.

Precisava guardar suas forças para o seu objetivo naquele planeta.

Em meio ao desespero que começa a crescer em seu peito, Rey acaba se distraindo e escorregando em um grossa raíz espinhosa que se enrola vagarosamente em seu tornozelo.

A luz amarela de seu sabre invade a nevoa e Rey usa-o para se livrar daquelas raízes. Mas ao fazê-lo algo salta em sua frente.

Ela tem certeza que suas pernas a trairiam se já não estivesse no chão.

A Jedi nunca achou que veria um Gundark pessoalmente. Até porque, aqueles que já estiveram diante de um, nunca sobreviveram para relatar a experiência.

Suas inúmeras garras afiadas reluziam com a luz oscilante do sol de Dathomir e sua bocarra exalava o odor pútrido de carne ensanguentada, os dentes como adagas pareciam exibir-se para Rey, mostrando a garota como ao mínimo esforço seria fácil destroça-la. Sua estrutura corpulenta de mais de dois metros, a cerca lentamente. Ele se movimenta de forma meticulosa, e Rey logo nota que sua intenção era ganhar tempo para a chegada de outros.

Ela não espera mais nenhum segundo e defere o primeiro golpe.

A criatura se esquiva facilmente e lança as garras para frente a fim de corta-la profundamente. Mas Rey, usando a força projeta-se para trás desviando do ataque do monstro, ao mesmo tempo que gira seu sabre na vã tentativa de acerta-lo.

Ela se lembra de ouvir que essas criaturas era semi-inteligentes e por isso é tão difícil confrontá-los.

Mais grunhidos soam pelo ambiente avisando-a que os outros estão cada vez mais próximos. Se ela não conseguisse sair dali naquele momento seria o seu fim. Outras investidas são feitas pela garota e uma delas atinge o braço do monstro quase partindo-o ao meio, a criatura solta um urro penoso mas se recupera rapidamente e avança para o ataque com os dentes.

O cheiro de carne queimada invade as narinas de Rey quando ele salta para agarrá-la, as garras raspam em seu braço e ela grita em agonia sentindo algo fluido deslizar pelo mesmo, mostrando que o Gundark a havia atingido. O cheiro vivo de sangue que exala de Rey parece dar vida a criatura que mais instigada tenta ataca-la novamente.

Rey começa a correr de novo, mas agora, ferida ela está mais lenta e logo seria alcançada. A garota ouve mais barulhos de pegadas fazendo coro ao Gundark que já a perseguia anteriormente. O bando agora estava completo.

 _"Não acredito que vim aqui para morrer. Não posso, não posso..."_ repetia inúmeras vezes para si.

Uma das criaturas a alcança e a puxa pelos pés fazendo Rey cair com o rosto no chão em um baque. A poeira invade sua boca assim como o gosto de sangue.

Ainda caída no chão, os Gundarks formam um círculo ao redor da Jedi, os rosnados e uivos cada vez mais altos pareciam comemorar o encurralamento da garota. Haviam pelo menos sete daqueles monstros.

Por mais que Rey tente alcançar a força para derrubá-los, o local parece enfraquece-la, como se fonte a luminosa a qual ela se abastece para manipular a força não tivesse muita influência em Dathomir. O planeta era puro no lado sombrio, e assim como a pequena parte sombria que a habitava naquele momento, seu poder ali também era pequeno.

Mas então, uma das criaturas solta um uivo de dor, seguida pelas outras que gritam também em aflição e sofrimento. É angustiante de ouvir o som e isso causa náuseas em Rey. Ainda aos berros as sete criaturas são levantadas do chão e arremessadas novamente contra o mesmo. Mas, não antes de darem um último grito sepulcral que Rey tem certeza que todo o planeta ouve. Eles caem com um estrondo e a poeira levanta ao redor.

Atrás dos cadáveres das criaturas. Três silhuetas femininas se destacam.

***

Aos poucos a poeira escarlate se dissipa, e Rey levanta-se do chão esfregando os olhos para enxergar de maneira mais clara, as mulheres que se aproximam dela. Ao ver os contornos das mesmas, ela imagina que seria as irmãs as quais ela veio procurar, mas quanto mais perto elas chegam da Jedi, um vinco se forma entre as sobrancelhas de Rey e ela se assombra. Nenhuma delas se parece com a mulher do templo. Nem ao menos um pouco.

Todas as três possuem uma pela alva, que exala poder. Diferentes mosaicos negros se estendem como pinturas em seus rostos e braços, dando um contraste em preto e branco. As vestes vermelhas, como tudo naquele planeta, davam a elas um ar de imponência e superioridade. As duas mulheres que estão ao lado da maior que se encontra ao meio parecem ser gêmeas, elas vestem macacões justos de couro e carregam consigo lanças e arcos. Suas faces estão encobertas parcialmente por um capuz acoplado a suas vestimentas.

Mas a mulher ao meio era diferente. Essa, usa um vestido com longas faixas que se estendem além de si e parecem ter vida própria, ela não carrega nenhum tipo de arma, e todo o poder que a cerca garante que a mesma não precisaria de nada além de si para defender-se.

Ela encara Rey profundamente com seus olhos dourados, refletindo o mesmo brilho astuto e sábio de quando a encarou pela primeira vez. E esse, é o único indício que faz a Jedi perceber que estava diante da mesma que lhe indicou o caminho para Dathomir.

 _"Não achávamos que demoraria tanto para acordar_ " a mulher que Rey conversou no templo é a primeira a falar, se aproximando da garota com as irmãs em seu encalço. _"Ao meu ver, você gosta de dificultar as coisas para si e para nós. Não é uma prática muito comum."_ Ela cruza os braços e sua voz penetrante ecoa ao redor.

"Você...eu não entendo porque está..."

 _"Diferente? Não bela?"_ ela sorri para si _"Nós temos muitas faces, garota. Mudamos de acordo a necessidade, eu sabia que seria mais fácil de você confiar em uma mulher com uma aparência angelical ao invés do que vê agora."_

Rey sente seu rosto esquentar e um início de irritação dominar seu ser. Ela mal havia chegado, e já tinha sido enganada de certa forma.

"Como posso ter certeza que posso confiar em vocês, se nem ao menos seu verdadeiro rosto me mostrou, podem ter falado apenas mentiras até agora, para me atrair até aqui...". Ela retruca apontando o dedo para o rosto da mulher, estressada e nervosa, tinha lutado contra aquele monstro, deixado tudo para trás, a fim de se agarrar a esta última chance de trazer Ben e tudo corria o risco de ser um blefe.

 _"Demonstre mais respeito a nós, Jedi!"_ uma das gêmeas salta a frente segurando o pulso de Rey que estava apontando para o rosto da irmã do meio. Ela diz a última palavra com total desprezo e Rey encara seus olhos cinza, como um céu que precede uma forte tempestade.

Parece fogo. A pele dela queima ao entrar em contato com os dedos brancos da mulher que a encara, ela pressiona mais forte fazendo os olhos de Rey arderem e antes que ela possa fazer qualquer coisa para se defender, seu corpo automaticamente congela. Ela entra em pânico. Não consegue movimentar sequer um músculo. Estava paralisada.

A outra gêmea aproxima-se lentamente de Rey, seu rosto fica a centímetros do da garota e seus olhos a varrem completamente estudando o pânico presente nas órbitas da mesma, como se fosse algo divertido.

_"Não se esqueça que jurou diante de minha irmã que faria qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria, nunca, jamais duvide do poder de uma irmã da noite. Brinque conosco assim de novo e vai se arrepender profundamente. Sentirei puro prazer de derramar seu sangue de_ _Palpat_ _..."._

"Sarviani! Lynn! Já chega." Seu tom de voz é baixo e autoritário. E ela não precisa pedir novamente. A terceira irmã encara as outras duas enquanto estas voltam a se posicionar ao lado.

Se a intenção delas era mostrar quem estava no comando, tinham conseguido.

Rey sente seu corpo ser solto e desaba no chão. Seu rosto inclina-se para encarar as três.

_"Nós temos nossas razões para não dizer tudo de uma vez..."_

"Razões as quais eu deveria saber" Rey murmura mais para si em sua teimosia.

 _"E você irá. Quando chegar o momento certo"_ ela diz já se virando _"Venha. Quanto antes começarmos, mais rápido você terá o que deseja."_

Rey se põe de pé novamente e começa a seguir as irmãs.

O sol dathomiriano despeja sob o planeta seus últimos raios antes de se pôr, banhando-o em uma imensa escuridão.

***

As árvores tortuosas se enlaçam umas nas outras a fim de dificultar a passagem de qualquer um que tentasse se aventurar sozinho naquela floresta. As irmãs por outro lado, bastavam acenar com as mãos para que os galhos espinhosos se encolhessem durante a passagem das mesmas e de Rey, para logo em seguida voltar ao normal. Elas seguem todo o caminho em silêncio.

A cabeça de Rey dói com o turbilhão de pensamentos que sua mente projeta. A força dentro de si oscila cada vez mais, sem que ela entenda o porquê. Quanto mais ela adentra a floresta de Dathomir, menos Rey consegue sentir a luz. Na verdade estava começando a não sentir nada, como se não fosse mais sensitiva. Apesar do pânico de forma lenta se apoderar novamente de si ela tenta se concentrar no caminho que está fazendo e como poderia escapar caso algo desse errado.

 _"Nunca conseguirá voltar sozinha sua tola"_ ela ouve a voz de uma das gêmeas em sua cabeça e as duas sorriem mais à frente. A outra permanece com o rosto limpo de expressões.

 _"Fique tranquila, minhas irmãs são mais temperamentais. Não tem com o que se preocupar. Pode confiar em mim"_ ela escuta a voz da irmã dos olhos dourados. Rey assente e continuada a caminhada.

"Ah Ben, esteja onde estiver, espero que esteja ainda escutando meus pensamentos. Tomara que isso dê certo. É nossa última esperança" Rey pensa consigo.

Elas andam mais alguns metros até chegarem a uma espécie de galpão construído em pedra. Trepadeiras se enlaçam ao redor da construção e Rey ouve sons de alguns animais ao longe. As gêmeas se adiantam e abrem a pesada porta do galpão adentrando o ambiente, mas não sem antes de lançar um olhar sério a Rey, indicando que a partir dali as brincadeiras acabaram. Ela escuta uivos novamente e entra em alerta.

 _"Não se preocupe, eles não conseguem chegar até aqui"_ a irmã que ficou para trás completa. _"Me siga"._ Diz entrando no ambiente e Rey a segue com receio.

Lá dentro é tão sombrio como tudo que ela já havia visto desde que pousou em Dathomir. Rey já havia perdido a noção do tempo e não tinha ideia de como voltar até a Falcon, mas essas eram questões que ficariam para depois. O agora é focado no que ela precisa fazer para trazer Ben novamente.

O galpão é repleto de prateleiras que vão do chão ao teto, com inúmeros frascos de múltiplas cores. Símbolos estranhos estão desenhados em todas as paredes, e livros antigos preenchem uma estante que fica ao fundo do galpão. Ao centro de tudo, há um altar escuro com algumas escrituras que lembram muito aquelas presentes no altar do templo da profecia.

As gêmeas, Sarviani e Lynn, Rey lembrou da irmã chama-las assim, se adiantam na frente sem precisar de instruções, uma delas procura um dos vidros na prateleira e a outra um livro na estante. A mais velha lança a Rey um olhar enigmático e indica o altar com a cabeça.

"O quê?" Rey pergunta sem entender.

 _"Sente-se em cima do altar por favor."_ Ela diz calmamente.

"Porque? Pelo criador! Eu preciso que vocês me expliquem o porquê de alguma coisa aqui!"

_"Tenha paciência Rey, e sente-se no altar"_

Relutante ela obedece. O concreto gelado faz todo seu corpo estremecer quando sua pele faz contato, e novamente aquela energia obscura agita suas células, insistentes em entrar de qualquer forma.

 _"Agora, quero que preste atenção no que vou te falar"_ ela se aproxima de Rey e suas irmãs fazem o mesmo _"Quando lhe propus vir aqui, perguntei se estaria disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para trazer Ben Solo de volta, e você concordou, jurou fazer isso mesmo sem saber que coisas seriam essas..."_ Rey sente sua respiração falhar por um momento, ela não gosta do caminho que essa conversa está tomando, mas não é como se ela tivesse alguma alternativa senão lidar com o que lhe fosse proposto. _"Você deve ter notado, que sua força aqui não é como nos outros lugares, que você é mais fraca e mais vulnerável. Mais lenta. Porque a fonte luminosa de onde você tira seu poder, não tem vez aqui em Dathomir. Ela é cortada, teoricamente você não deveria nem sentir um pouquinho sequer da força nesse lugar. Mas a luz presente em você é forte e insiste em não te largar totalmente."_

Ao ouvir isso, Rey sente de certa forma um alívio. Saber que apesar de tudo ela ainda era forte com a luz que alimentava sua força a fazia sentir mais confiante. Mas esse sentimento não dura muito tempo.

"E esse é o maior problema aqui" ela continua "para conseguir trazer Ben Solo novamente iremos precisar causar um grande distúrbio na força, que só pode ser feito por meio da transformação da luz para as trevas, dessa forma é possível com que o véu que o separa desse plano e do plano da força seja rompido temporariamente e ele possa retornar. Você será a fonte do distúrbio e precisará se manter forte durante o ritual enquanto o processo ocorrer. Mas para isso, a luz não poderá ser seu guia." Ela encara profundamente os olhos arregalados de Rey "Você deverá se abrir inteiramente ao lado sombrio"

***

Falar coisas como "nunca, jamais, prefiro morrer" é o esperado vindo de Rey. Ela foi treinada como uma Jedi, ela é uma Jedi. Estudou seus princípios, suas ordens, seus preceitos. Tudo. A luz sempre foi seu guia, quando Skywalker a treinou e continuou sendo assim quando Leia a treinou. Abandonar tudo isso seria desrespeitar aquilo que ela é. Ela seria capaz de fazer isso?

Por mais que essa questão martelasse em sua mente enquanto as irmãs esperavam uma resposta, Rey já sabia qual era sua escolha.

Não adiantava dizer a si mesma que valia a pena manter-se firma diante de tudo que lhe foi ensinado, sendo que seu coração nunca estaria realmente em paz e ela nunca seria realmente feliz ou completa. Em Jakku ela se iludia com a perspectiva que havia alguém a sua procura, que um dia ela acordaria e encontraria aqueles os quais ela tanto desejou. E isso a fez viver uma vida de escravidão, humilhação e solidão. Ela apenas enganava a si própria. Como estava fazendo agora. Por mais egoísta que fosse sua motivação principal, Rey não podia negar que desde Exegol ela não vivia. Ela apenas...existia. Era o vazio que a preenchia todos os dias como sempre foi e continuaria assim se ela recusasse aquela oportunidade.

Além do mais existia a profecia da díade. E tudo mais que os dois juntos poderiam fazer pela galáxia. Por todos.

A escolha estava feita. Ela acena em concordância as irmãs que compartilham ao mesmo instante um sorriso triunfante para a garota.

Seja qual fosse o motivo pelo qual elas estavam ajudando Rey, esse estaria começando a dar certo.

***

A gêmea Sarviani explica a Rey como ela deverá tentar se conectar ao lado sombrio, enquanto Lynn e a outra preparam ervas para misturar a um frasco que ela havia pego na prateleira. O líquido verde berrante chama a atenção de Rey mas ela logo desvia-se dessa distração para focar nas palavras de gêmea.

"...você como qualquer outro possui dentro de si o lado sombrio, basta acessar suas piores lembranças, medos, pessoas que você perdeu... É só fazer isso, o resto será guiado por nós durante o ritual. Digamos que será até mais fácil para você acessá-lo, está no sangue não é mesmo?" ela diz com certo desdém e Rey se lembra de como ela disse com nojo sobre derramar seu sangue Palpatine caso as ofendessem novamente. Isso a faz lembrar também de outra coisa dita pela gêmea, a fazendo questionar ainda mais sobre a motivação da ajuda das irmãs.

"Você disse que vocês são as Irmãs da Noite certo?" ela fala para Sarviani, e as três a encaram "Quando estava me ameaçando" Rey explica. "Achei que todas vocês houvessem sido mortas durante as guerras clônicas..."

"Nem todas nós fomos. Seu avô não foi esperto o suficiente para exterminar a raça inteira. Ninguém nunca será" a mais velha responde com uma nota odiosa escapando de sua voz. "A porção está pronta, vamos começar." Ela prossegue não dando mais explicações.

"Porção?" Rey questiona. Ela já estava cansada de tantas coisas que não sabia.

"Ela irá agitar suas Midi-chlorian, facilitando as sombras adentrarem em você." Lynn explica.

"Eu ainda não consigo entender uma coisa. Você acabou de falar como meu avô matou o seu povo." Rey pergunta aquilo que não queria sair de sua mente em nenhum instante. "Então, por que vocês estão me ajudando? O que vocês querem de mim?"

"Não queremos nada de você...exceto sua lealdade" Lynn fala.

"O que ela quer dizer, é que ao fazermos esse ritual queremos que nos prometa um favor, como voto de lealdade. Apenas isso. Não acho que seja grande coisa se comparado ao que vamos fazer agora por você"

"Tudo bem, já disse que farei o que for preciso"

"Ótimo." Sarviani diz levando o recipiente com a porção até Rey "Então vamos começar"

"Certo. Só mais uma coisa" Rey vira-se para a irmã mais velha "Eu ainda não sei seu nome"

"É Asajj. Asajj Sertnev" ela fala enquanto abre o livro antigo fazendo-o flutuar com a força em sua frente. Ela enlaça a mão com as de suas irmãs.

"Beba a porção e deite-se, e concentre-se Rey. Isso pode doer um pouquinho"

***

O efeito da porção no corpo de Rey é imediato e direto. Sua pele começa a formigar e ela sente todo seu ser travar uma batalha interna, como um hospedeiro tentando expulsar um parasita. O líquido percorre cada canto de suas partículas agitando-as. Involuntariamente ela vê seu corpo contorcer-se em agonia. A garota se esforça ao máximo para não gritar, mas se não vocalizasse essa dor iria sufocar-se.

Um grito estrangulado ecoa a sala. O primeiro de muitos.

 _"Concentre-se, Rey! Focalize o lado sombrio dentro de si"_ ela ouve a voz penetrante de Asajj _"Procure a dor, busque a confusão e o caos dentro de você, localize o sofrimento Rey!"_

E ela o faz.

A onda de aflição e tormento nubla todo e qualquer pensamento que Rey pudesse ter, além de toda a melancolia que assola por tudo que ela já havia passado em sua vida. Primeiro ela sente a solidão, o frio, o isolamento que a dilacera por dentro, seguida da dor da humilhação que sofria como escrava. O rosto de Unkar Plutt surge em sua mente, acompanhada das cenas de violência que a garota sofria. Uma delas demora mais na cabeça de Rey, a vez que ela o fez perder uma peça cara de um TIE Fighter e foi espancada veementemente, ela achou que não sobreviveria aquele dia. Mas o fez, como sempre fazia, e como faria agora. Logo após, mais horrores passaram em sua mente. Seu interior bradava diante do misto de sentimentos sombrios que a invadiam.

As Irmãs gritavam as palavras do ritual ao passo que os berros de Rey faziam coro as palavras proferidas por elas:

_"Diante de vós nós nos colocamos novamente._

_Tú_ _, que és o maior entre nós, que é aquele nos guia diante a força._

_Implantador do caos e do horror, não a poder maior que o vosso,_

_ó Filho, ó deus com garras,_

_desça sobre nós e ouça nosso pedido..."_

Mais flashs caem sobre Rey, suas percas e a agonia, ela vê seus pais sendo mortos, ela vê Han com sabre atravessado em seu peito. Ela vê Luke se tornando um com a força. E vê Leia, dando sua vida pelo filho.   
O filho, Ben. Pensar nele é o que causa o maior tormento dentro em si. Ela recorda de como desejava estar morta sem sua presença, morta como ele estava, ela se lembra de como desejou se juntar a ele, aonde quer que ele estivesse, suas lembranças aparecem como adagas rasgando tudo por dentro sem piedade. O rosto de Rey já inundado por lágrimas se contorce ao pensar nos momento que sentiu o fim da conexão. Se havia uma vida a se viver, não tinha sentido sem ele. Sentir em um baque todas essas emoções a fez perceber como o amava, e como aquilo estava doendo a tanto tempo mesmo com ela tentando ao máximo afastar isso de si.

Era como Maz falou, a libertação desse sentimento é avassalador.

_"Como feito pelo Pai Mortis, agora será desfeito_

_Que o luz padeça e as sombras ascendam,_

_que o perdido seja encontrado,_

_que a morte se curve diante da vida,_

_e que dois se tornem um novamente!"_

O chão do galpão estremece e vidros com porções despencam das prateleiras e livros voam para todos os cantos. O altar vibra e o telhado racha.

Acima das quatro mulheres, uma forte luz escarlate invade o ambiente preenchendo-o completamente. Vultos percorrem por todos os lugares e as Irmãs apertam mais as mãos entrelaçadas vociferando de forma estrondosa:

_"Diante de ti sob esse altar depositamos nosso sacrifício ó mestre,_

_que a luz padeça e as sombras ascendam,_

_que a luz padeça e as sombras ascendam!"_

Rey grita novamente, a ponto de rasgar a própria garganta. Ela ouve vozes, inúmeras, que sussurram coisas que ela não consegue assimilar. Muitas delas pareciam saldar a garota à chegada ao lado sombrio.

Os vultos se aglomeram em um a frente do altar, uma névoa que sai do corpo estremecido de Rey liga-se diretamente a esses vultos como um fio.

Mais e mais sombras rodeiam uma figura que ganha forma aos poucos, ainda deitado no chão. Rey vê sua energia vital ser sugada lentamente, sendo fluída através da névoa até a silhueta que os vultos rodeiam. Sua mente eletriza, nada mais tem coerência, ela não sabe se ainda sente dor, ou se não sente coisa alguma. Seus olhos queimam assim como todo seu corpo, ela sente-se em chamas.

E a última coisa que Rey vê antes de perder-se completamente é o corpo dele ainda adormecido, como se nunca tivesse desaparecido em Exegol.

Ben abre os olhos e Rey ao mesmo instante em sincronia fecha os dela desfalecendo sob o concreto frio do altar.


	5. O Reencontro

O concreto lustroso chia com o som dos vários sapatos caros e brilhosos, que correm em todas as direções na passagem principal que leva para a sala central de conferência da base da Primeira Ordem, e para os mais importantes locais de comando. As ordens recentes dadas pelo novo Líder Supremo não deixa com que nenhum de seus subordinados fiquem parados ou tenham algum instante de descanso.

Eram tempos sombrios, onde o mínimo tempo perdido daria vantagem para os adversários.

Um homem que aos poucos se aproxima de seus quarenta anos e que carrega um semblante severo, desponta na entrada do corredor, ao mesmo instante em que faz com que todos que estavam ocupados demais em suas próprias obrigações, o encarasse, para logo em seguida abrir caminho para o mesmo. O corredor humano formado se curva lentamente em reverência a sua presença. Era um ação com ao qual lentamente eles estavam se acostumando. Quatro stormtroopers cromados cercam a figura alta do homem, garantindo que ninguém o incomodasse enquanto ele segue o caminho para a reunião com os conselheiros.

Sua capa vermelha esvoaçante chama atenção por onde passa, como se a mesma tivesse vida própria ao seu redor, fazendo com que todos tivessem certeza que ele não é alguém simples de se lidar. Seu cabelo liso castanho escuro, recém cordado, tinha alguns fios prateados que se misturavam e partia-se naturalmente, mesmo com o constante movimento do homem de passar os dedos enluvados levando-os para trás, na tentativa vã de se acalmar. Por fora, ele é impassível, mas por dentro uma crescente agitação surge em seu estômago.

 _"Não tema nada a nada. Eles que devem temer você. Até o escolhido chegar, ninguém é mais poderoso que ti"_ a voz sussurra em seu ouvido. Agora, já acostumado com a o fato de ter alguém sempre em sua cabeça, ele coloca uma expressão mais dura em seu rosto anguloso, ao mesmo tempo que alisa seu cavanhaque âncora, tentando parecer o mais perfeitamente ajustado. É como se a voz de seu pai sussurrasse para ele "Não basta ter poder, você tem que ser sua personificação".

Ele gesticula com a mão para que os troopers abram a porta. Em um sobressalto, todos os senhores levantam em saudação e respeito. Ele acena e eles voltam a se sentar.

A cinco meses atrás quando Anton Hall assumiu a cadeira de seu pai após a morte do mesmo na batalha de Exegol, nenhum daqueles senhores antigos esperavam que seria ele, aquele que se tornaria a figura a comandar a Primeira Ordem.

Thrieve Hall era o comandante do setor de Defesas Táticas assim como seu pai também fora na época do Império. Ele era o responsável pela formulação de planos de ataque e escolhas dos principais alvos e planetas para as ações do exército da Primeira Ordem. Seu filho, Anton, cresceu em meio a construção desse novo regime galáctico, diante da confusão de batalhas e instalações de novas bases. Sua mãe, era uma tenente recém contratada e uma mulher belíssima que infelizmente morreu ao dar à luz. Thrieve nunca fora uma pai presente, não quando a Primeira Ordem estava sendo construída das cinzas do antigo Império e todos os esforços eram necessário para sua ascensão. Anton então, viveu parte de sua infância explorando as instalações das bases da Primeira Ordem. Dos corredores mais obscuros, até os labirintos dos ductos de ar, onde um dia então, encontrou aquilo que seria decisório em sua vida: uma sala onde era guardados livros e antiguidades.

Desde que a encontrou, ele se esgueirava entre as passagem de ar, até encontrar a tal sala, onde pilhas de livros antigos se encontravam. De lá absorveu todo o conhecimento daquilo que os grandes comandantes descartavam, por ignorância ou por receio.

Todos os livros falavam sobre a Força.

Ele sabia que não era sensitivo e nunca seria, mas tal entrave não o impediu de obter todo entendimento do que aquilo seria. Porém tudo que aprendera naqueles livros viera de ensinamentos dos antigos siths e seus poderes.

Aliado aos preceitos ensinados por seu pai e das histórias de guerra de seu avô durante o Império, e como esse Império foi responsável por salvar a Galáxia do caos das Guerras Clônicas, Anton formou-se inteiramente ao lado desse regime, acreditando seriamente que a Nova República era a maior demonstração de fraqueza e desordem que todos já sofreram. E que a Primeira Ordem era a única salvação.

Seus olhos azuis com algumas rajadas esverdeadas, varrem os rostos atentos daqueles homens, em busca de algum sinal de fraqueza para que ele possa explorar. Seu pai sempre disse que, grandes líderes são temidos por seus subordinados, assim como aquela voz também dizia. E assim ele seria.

O General Fawkes, um indivíduo forte e alto por volta de seus sessenta anos, tenta canalizar seu desconforto pressionando com força o descanso acolchoado da cadeira, enquanto mantem uma expressão neutra perante os homens do alto comando. Suas rugas de preocupação estavam mais atenuadas que nunca, e as marcas de sua idade estavam lhe atingindo com mais força a cada dia. Ele encara o novo Líder Supremo com o mesmo olhar respeitoso dos outros, se esforçando ao máximo para esconder a vontade crescente de esganá-lo na frente de todo o comando.

"Serei breve pois temos muito o que fazer hoje" Anton começa sem se sentar à mesa "Tem duas semanas que estamos varrendo todo o sistema galáctico a procura da nova instalação da Resistência sem êxito algum. Enquanto isso, aos poucos aqueles vermes estão se fortificando" ele se vira para encarar o homem à sua direita que agora não mais o olhava "Eles podem estar entre os bilhões de sistemas estelares, mas achei que aquela nova invenção que faz busca de coordenadas estaria nos auxiliando... Poderia me dar alguma explicação Comandante Hookes?" o homem agora parecia que ter sofrido uma recente drenagem de sangue. Sua palidez se acentuava gradativamente.

"Er...senh...Líder Supremo, perdão, alguns cálculos ainda estão sendo feitos" ele fala rapidamente a fim de explicar tudo o mais breve possível "estamos cruzando os resultados das análises das rotas feitas anteriormente pelas naves da resistência. Mas muitas ficaram confusas após o ataque em Exegol, pois eles receberam apoio de grande parte da galá..."

"Não me diga coisas que já sei comandante!" Hookes abaixa o queixo "Ouvi essa mesma história na última reunião. A cada dia que passa mais revoltas estão ocorrendo em inúmeros sistemas. A Resistência é como uma chama que alimenta a esperança para o retorno da República, e enquanto essa escória não for derrotada tudo que estamos fazendo será em vão."

Um silencio ensurdecedor invade a sala e todos evitam encara-lo, todos já viram o que ele é capaz de fazer quando se encontrava furioso e contrariado como agora, e não queriam correr o risco de presenciar novamente.

"Líder Supremo" o General Fawkes chama a atenção de Anton se levantando da cadeira "o massacre televisionado em Asmeru gerou grandes feitos pela galáxia, muitos planetas já declararam lealdade a Primeira Ordem. A nova base bélica de Coruscant está produzindo mais armamentos e naves do que jamais foi visto antes. Não vejo motivos para tamanha preocupação. O medo era o que procurávamos gerar, e ele já se alastrou..."

"O medo ao lado de uma pequena fagulha de esperança não é efetivo General. E enquanto houver a chance da República se reerguer, nós nunca teremos o controle total da galáxia" ríspido, Anton responde sem disposição para ouvir mais desculpas que falsamente mascaravam as derrotas da Primeira Ordem.

Com alguns múrmuros gerais de aprovação, o Líder Supremo prossegue a reunião pedindo mais alguns dados gerais sobre o treinamento de stormtroopers e analises dos sistemas que estão sobre seu comando.

"Estão todos dispensados por hoje" seu tom severo ecoa pelo ambiente seguido pelo som das cadeiras sendo arrastadas e então seus homens do comando o deixam, assim como os troopers cromados que fazem vigia do lado de fora.

Ele apoia as mãos na mesa como se estivesse cansado, mas estava apenas pensativo. A cabeça do garoto que trabalhou a vida toda nas Defesas Táticas como subalterno de seu pai até o dia que o sucedeu, maquinava incansavelmente na formulação de um plano para encontrar a base da Resistência e para ganhar aqueles se opõem a ele. Ele desliza suas mãos cobertas pela luva sob o metal escuro que cobre a mesa e ele permite que sua mente divague.

Naquela mesma sala, sessenta dias antes, a votação para eleger um novo líder para primeira ordem ocorria. Desde a queda dos grandes líderes, como Snoke, Kylo e Pryde, o comando da Primeira Ordem ficara fragilizado e fragmentado. Muitas cabeças, muitos interesses e ideais distintos. A cada dia eles ficavam mais fracos, perdiam mais territórios por falta de estratégias e tinham mais naves abatidas pela resistência que aos poucos se fortalecia diante dos mesmos. Gerando cada vez mais revoltas pelos sistemas da galáxia.

Ele se lembra de na época ter assumido o posto de seu pai a pouco tempo, pois a hierarquia de títulos ainda era válida. Ficou noites e noites sem dormir na perspectiva de que finalmente a chance de provar seu valor houvera chegado, ele tinha certeza que não havia ninguém mais qualificado que ele, não em meio aqueles homens arcaicos.

"Parece que não foi uma reunião muito produtiva" a voz de Asajj o tira de seus pensamentos, assustando-o. Ela está de costas admirando a paisagem pela enorme janela de vidro da base aérea principal da Primeira Ordem, a luz esbranquiçada que invade o ambiente faz a pele alva da mulher brilhar.

"Já disse que não há necessidade de me assustar assim toda vez que aparecer" ele franze o cenhoem estresse. Já havia perdido a calma pela incompetência de seus homens, e ter a visita da Irmã da Noite, fora das horas marcadas sempre o incomodava.

Sua presença é carregada de algo pesado, mesmo que fisicamente ela não estivesse presente, mas como todas as vezes, carrega o ar e o faz sentir sufocado, e Anton jura que pode cortar essa tensão no ar com uma faca.

"Eu sei que não." Ela dá de ombros mas não como se rendesse, parecia estar apenas testando a paciência de Anton. Ela se vira para ele calmamente "Mas é divertido."

Anton a encara seriamente, um vinco se forma entre suas sobrancelhas e enquanto o mesmo cruza os braços se apoiando a mesa.

"O que é tão importante, que não pode esperar o relatório noturno?"

Asajj se aproxima girando entre seus dedos um comlink.

"Eu iria usá-lo para falar contigo, mas achei melhor a projeção" seus olhos dourados encaram o homem com um sorriso de lado, que a bruxa não consegue conter.

"A primeira parte do plano está concluída" ela anuncia e Anton sente seu coração acelerar "Você o que deve fazer. Termine de preparar o terreno, agora só nos resta esperar."

Ele a encara de volta e Asajj antes da mulher desaparecer tão rapidamente quanto chegou.

Ele se vira sair da sala de reuniões indo em direção a seu escritório particular.

Seria um longo dia, como ele já houvera previsto.

***

Ben sempre fora um garoto estudioso.

Ele se lembra de quando ainda muito pequeno para alcançar as altas prateleiras de livros em sua casa em Chandrilla, seu pai tinha construído uma pequena escadinha de madeira para que ele não precisasse chamar ninguém quando quisesse ler alguma coisa. Não foi algo que Leia tivesse apreciado, ela amava a sensação de buscar um livro para seu filho e observa-lo a distância enquanto ele folheava as páginas amareladas.

E principalmente de contar a Ben histórias da consolidação da Nova República, enquanto acariciava suavemente seus cabelos escuros.

Ela não tinha muito tempo em casa, e esses pequenos momentos com ele era o que a preenchia para suportar o vazio quando estava longe.

Mas ele gostou da liberdade de poder escolher o que queria ler. Foi quando encontrou um velho livro de capa gasta que estava escondido atrás de todos os outros. O livro falava de muita coisa que Ben não entendia na época: jedis, força, luz e sombras. Mas principalmente falava de morte, fantasmas da força e conexões pós passagem.

Anos depois, ele de uma forma inconsciente ainda acreditava que aqueles ensinamentos estavam corretos. Como também acreditara profundamente, que encontraria seus pais, quando transferiu sem nenhuma hesitação, toda a energia que habitava em seu ser para trazer Rey de volta a vida.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu. E Ben se amaldiçoara profundamente por se achar tão entendedor das coisas, e percebeu que tinha muito sobre a força que ele não compreendia.

Assim como faz agora ao encarar o corpo desfalecido de Rey sob o altar de concreto sem entender como havia chegado aquele lugar. Seu coração bate tão forte que dói. Ele se sente tonto demais pela quantidade de pensamentos que invadem sua mente.

A primeira coisa que nota, ainda deitado no chão frio é uma figura de olhos dourados encará-lo para em seguida desaparecer como um vulto.

Ben se força a levantar e assusta-se olhando para si. Seus olhos vagam pelo seu próprio corpo, como se não entendesse que era físico, feito de carne e palpável. Ele passara muito tempo naquele limbo, onde apenas sabia de sua existência, mas nada mais, nada além de sua essência sem um corpo. Ele ainda está fraco para se mover com rapidez sem algum auxílio, então ao ficar de pé cambaleia um pouco, como uma criança aprendendo a dar seus primeiros passos. Seu foco para chegar em Rey é tamanho que apenas a alguns passos de tocá-la, que ele nota duas silhuetas femininas ao fundo do ambiente, fechando livros e guardando frascos, suas feições não demonstram algum tipo de empatia ou sinal de que iria ajuda-lo.

Uma das mulheres olha sem interesse para Ben se aproximando-se, enquanto ao mesmo tempo envia pela Força madeiras para as paredes onde antes provavelmente eram prateleiras. Ela parece emburrada demais pela bagunça no local, e a outra cata os cacos de vidro do chão com mais força que o necessário.

"O que fizeram com ela?" ele rosna para a mulher e sente algo queimar dentro de si, um sentimento conhecido que não lhe pertence mais, mas que era natural habitá-lo.

"Já terminamos com a garota" ela cruza os braços ao olhar com desdém para o corpo de Rey e em seguida encara Ben sem responder sua pergunta "Quando você tocar o corpo dela, vocês dois serão transportados para o local onde ela deixou a nave."

Ele pisca e balança a cabeça sem entender.

"Você ainda não me respondeu..."

"Ela só está desmaiada pelo esforço, vocês tem muito o que fazer e nós também, então sugiro que não percam mais tempo aqui." ela o ignora virando de costas e puxando mais para si o capuz que sobre sua cabeça, dando a entender que a conversa estava encerrada.

Ben pensa em confrontá-la mas o que está a sua frente é mais importante que qualquer discussão que ele poderia ter.

A sensação que o invade é morna e aconchegante e extremamente natural, como as batidas do coração, o ar que preenche seus pulmões ou como vida ao seu redor. Desde o momento em que se levantou ele sentiu a conexão tremeluzir em si, era fraca, mas não como a que eles estavam mantendo quando ele partiu em Exegol, aquela era instável e difícil de manter. Essa era presente e constante, frágil apenas pelas condições da outra metade em mantê-la.

A pele dos dedos de Ben formigam pela necessidade absurda que apossa de seu corpo de tocar Rey novamente, de sentir o calor que emana da garota que parece gritar para ele. Ele estende seus longos dedos, e alguns centímetros antes de suas peles se encontrarem, Ben hesita por um instante se lembrando que ao fazer isso eles sairiam daquele local.

Ele encara as duas mulheres que ainda estão de costas em suas obrigações, alheias ao que ele estava fazendo. Ben nota toda a escuridão que as cercam, lutando para adentra-lo. Mas não há surpresa nisso, ele passara a vida toda convivendo com essa sensação e sabe manipula-la bem dentro de si.

Seus dedos roçam a pele macia de Rey e ambos são sugados caindo em um baque surdo na terra avermelhada de Dathomir.

***

Adentrar a Millenium Falcon sempre fizera o coração de Ben acelerar, antes pelo desejo de aventuras ao lado de seu pai. E hoje porque ele não se sente digno de estar ali, depois de tudo o que fez. Parece que cada célula de seu corpo brada em protesto quando ele absorve tudo ao seu redor e sua mente viaja em inúmeras lembranças.

Ben carrega Rey no colo assim como fez em Takodana, quando a encontrou pela primeira vez.

Na época, ele simplesmente não entendeu o porquê de ter feito aquilo, um stormtrooper qualquer poderia muito bem tê-la arrastado até a nave. Mas seus instintos o traíram, desde o instante que seus olhos cruzaram com os dela, ele sabia que daquele momentos em diante, suas vidas estariam conectadas. Agora, ele o faz por querê-la próxima o máximo de tempo que conseguir. Ela se mexe levemente em seu colo, pequena demais em comparação ao tamanho de Ben, que a carrega como se não pesasse absolutamente nada.

Ela se aninha ao peito dele, fazendo com que o mesmo por um breve instante perca o ritmo de sua respiração, ao mesmo tempo que algo floresce nervosamente em seu estômago

Ele revira os olhos consigo. "Você está parecendo um garoto bobo" pensa com um pequeno sorriso de lado.

Com o pé ele empurra a porta do quarto de descanso da Falcon. Tudo está exatamente como ele se lembrava.

Um pequeno compartimento para roupas continham alguns cabides que agora abrigam as roupas de Rey. A cama de casal, ainda era mesma, acoplada a parede e com a base em metal. A escrivaninha que Leia insistiu para que Han instalasse para que ela pudesse trabalhar durantes as viagens com a nave, agora tinha alguns livros e um holo televisivo.

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Ben, foi um bonequinho vestido em um uniforme laranja, um soldado da resistência, que se encontrava encostado delicadamente, como se estivesse sentado, entre a parede e a plano da escrivaninha. Ele sente seus olhos arderem e pisca algumas vezes para afastar as lágrimas que teimosamente insistiam em aparecer desde o momento que ele entrara na nave.

Ben deposita Rey na cama e encaixa sua cabeça confortavelmente no travesseiro. Ele coloca para atrás de suas orelhas os cabelos soltos e desengrenados da garota. E antes que ele retire a mão de seu rosto, Rey a cobre lentamente com a sua, despertando morosamente. A ação envia uma pequena corrente elétrica pelo corpo de Ben.

Ela pisca algumas vezes para que seus olhos possam se ajustar a claridade.

Rey ainda não o tinha visto, mas a força do seu vínculo a preencheu tão intensamente que ela sentiu sua respiração falhar e seu coração bater desordenadamente.

Ben se inclina para checar se está tudo bem com ela, mas se esquece completamente do que iria fazer assim que a outra mão dela encosta em sua face, apalpando-a como se não tivesse certeza de que aquilo é real. Ela intensifica o aperto em sua bochecha fazendo-o soltar um pequeno barulho em protesto de surpresa pela ação da garota, para rir logo em seguida.

Rey apenas se permite fazer o mesmo, deixar o breve som de sua risada a cobrir, mas logo depois essa alegria momentânea é substituída por uma aflição, por medo daquilo ser só mais um fruto de seus pensamentos.

Grossas lágrimas invadem seus olhos e ela não as impedem.

"Rey, por favor...Não chore" ele toca sua face varrendo as lágrimas que caíram ao mesmo instante em que em seus olhos também se embaçam. 

Ben sente a culpa por fazê-la sofrer assim o penetrar lentamente.

"Ele realmente estava ali, não é um sonho ou uma visão". Rey repete isso para si. Ao ouvir a voz dele, tão genuína e próxima, ela soluça sem conseguir se controlar.

É ele, íntegro, real e corpóreo.

A sensação arrebatadora de euforia invade o vínculo apoderando-se de ambos e Rey se senta, ignorando a dor em seu corpo que protesta pelo contrário, para que ela se deite e descanse.

Seus braços o envolvem enquanto o choro a consome cada vez mais, _por algum motivo_ , ela não compreende o porquê de _estar sendo tão difícil de conter os sentimentos que a cercam_ naquele momento, como se tudo que ela segurou por tanto tempo, agora estivesse livre.

Ele acaricia seus cabelos e a cada toque o corpo de Rey parece perder a tensão que se acumulara ao longo desses meses. Ela enterra seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço absorvendo o cheiro de sua pele e a sensação macia de seus dedos ao tocar os cabelos negros de Ben.

"Ei, se acalme" ele diz mais para si que para Rey, ao perceber que a estava apertando com mais força que o necessário "Olhe para mim, por favor."

E assim ela o faz.

O vínculo vibra com essa ação tão simples, e eles se alinham perfeitamente quando os olhares sem encontram. Não é necessário dizer nada, ele sabe, a devoção brilha na íris âmbar de Rey, assim como na dele. Ela deseja poder mergulhar na imensidão dos olhos Ben para nunca mais afastar-se dessa sensação que a consome.

"Por favor não vá embora" ela soluça e é uma súplica dolorosa, a única coisa que Rey consegue vocalizar no momento. "Tenho tanto medo de estar sonhando Ben..."

"Você não está. Eu estou aqui" ele acaricia sua nuca, assim como fez da primeira vez que se beijaram, Ben une sua testas lentamente "Eu jamais vou deixar você novamente, cyar'ika. Eu prometo."

É orgânico, puro. A maneira como eles se movem em sincronia quando seus lábios se encontram, ou como as mãos grandes demais de Ben em torno na pequena cintura da garota, a desloca maviosamente para colocá-la em seu colo, ou até como automaticamente as pernas de Rey se enroscam no tronco dele. Apesar de toda a delicadeza, algo feroz desperta lentamente no interior de ambos, é como se cada movimento fosse pensado, perfeito para eles, e cada toque fosse energizado e poderoso.

Ele detidamente sobe uma de suas mãos para enterrá-las no cabelos castanhos de Rey, auxiliando o movimento de seu rosto, enquanto a outra acaricia sua coluna pressionando-a para mais perto, fazendo Rey arfar e soltar um pequeno gritinho divertido em surpresa, acompanhado pelo sorriso de Ben ainda sob seus lábios. Ele retoma o beijo ainda meio desengonçado, buscando em sua boca a sensação morna e aveludada de suas línguas quando se encontram. O vínculo pulsa intensamente de uma forma fervorosa, mas estranhamente natural.

E é como se tivessem feito isso a vida inteira.


	6. Conexões

Desde o momento em que a força despertou dentro de Rey, quando tocou o sabre de Luke pela primeira vez, ela sabia que a luz a chamava intensamente. Era algo tão nítido e evidente que a garota nunca se ousou a questionar, sobretudo quando se deparou com situações que apenas a faziam ter mais convicções, de que o lado sombrio era algo a ser totalmente abominável.

Ela se lembra de como ficou noites e noites acordada, absorvendo todo ensinamento que os livros Jedi restantes do acervo de Leia, tinham a oferecer. Cada palavra sobre tranquilidade e serenidade a encantou profundamente, como tudo nos Jedi deveria ser estável, constante e firme.

Como cada ação deveria ser tomada pela razão, e nunca deixar que a emoção sentimental os governassem.

E apesar das inúmeras vezes que as sensações sombrias tentaram penetrá-la e a fazer agir de forma intempestiva, ela nunca tivera tanta dificuldade de contê-las como tem nesse instante.

As palavras do Código Jedi queimam de forma tão intensa em sua mente, a cada movimento controlado unicamente pelo desejo irrefreável de senti-lo ao alcance de suas mãos, que vagam livremente por toda a extensão musculosa das costas de Ben, que se tenciona com o atrito causado pelos delicados e curiosos dedos da garota, sob o grosso tecido de seu moletom.

_“Não há paixão, há serenidade.”_

É como um alerta, a maneira como seu cérebro envia os trechos do código na falha tentativa de fazê-la voltar a realidade.

Mas as barreiras agora haviam sido destruídas, e tão natural como a luz que antes a cercava livremente, cada partícula de seu corpo se agita ao sentir as sombras se instaurando em suas células.

_“Paz é uma mentira, só existe paixão.”_ uma voz sussurra em sua mente, instigando o descontrole de suas ações.

E Rey não as detém.

A garota se move por puro instinto, quando uma sensação quente e agoniante se espalha mais abaixo em seu ventre, fazendo com que ela intensifique o aperto em volta do quadril dele, pressionando-se involuntariamente sob a crescente dureza que começava a ficar notável na calça de Ben.

A ação envia uma nova corrente elétrica no corpo de ambos, a deixando ainda mais inebriada pela forma como a fricção daquele ponto quente a fez pulsar, e repete o movimento a fim de obter mais daquilo. Ela se sente aquecida, úmida e entorpecida pelo cheiro que emana da pele dele e pela forma que uma das mãos de Ben puxam gentilmente seu cabelo enquanto a outra trabalham em capturar o máximo possível de pele, antes em sua cintura e aos poucos se aproximando de suas nádegas.

De certa forma, ele procura se conter. Sem querer assustá-la ou algo semelhante.

Mas ambos estão nervosos e desesperados pelo outro. A agitação presente em Rey vai muito além do fato de estar com Ben, mesmo que a mesma não saiba discernir isso no momento.

E diferentemente dele, nada a reprime.

Rey segue decidida, ainda em meio ao beijo, tateando com os dedos trêmulos em busca pela bainha da camisa de Ben, na intenção de sentir o que aconteceria quando sua pele tocasse a dele diretamente, mas ele a detém antes que ela possa concluir essa ação.

“Oh...Rey” ofega Ben, e afasta-se gentilmente da garota que protesta com um pequeno gemido de reprovação “...não acha que estamos nos precipitan...”

Ela o cala com o indicador sob seus lábios, ignorando a fala de Ben.

“Não depois de tanto tempo te esperando” Rey despeja toda sua gana e desejo sob o vínculo.

Ela parecia estar sob efeito de algo, mas simplesmente não se importava.

O desequilíbrio causado pela presença das sombras que a rodeiam caem sob a conexão juntamente, sem que Rey possa controlá-lo.

Ela se inclina para beijá-lo mas ele a impede instantaneamente, e um vinco se forma entre sua sobrancelha. Ben, conviveu tempo o bastante com isso ao seu redor para reconhecer a ação de escuridão quando a vê. É quando então, ele realmente nota os olhos da garota, as pupilas dilatadas quase que torna-os completamente negros, mas o pequeno aro da íris ainda visível encontra-se em um tom dourado intenso e voraz.

Ela pisca, como se estivesse confusa, e balança a cabeça como para afastar algo. E o tom âmbar retorna ao mesmo instante em que ela franze o cenho.

Seus pensamentos surgem mais claros e é como se uma neblina houvesse se dissipado em sua mente.

“Rey” ele fala cautelosamente observando a garota que as poucos ganha mais cor em suas bochechas envergonhada do que estava fazendo, e agora mantém seu olhar longe do dele “Me diga o que você fez com aquelas mulheres para me trazer de volta?”

O peito de Ben sobe e desce em um ritmo lento devido as respirações longas e espaçadas dadas pelo nervosismo que cresce aos poucos.

Ela abre a boca para responde-lo, mas sente-se meio tonta ao ter que confessar sobre isso. Ben continua a encarando a espera de uma resposta. Mas antes que ela diga alguma palavra, um estrondo externo a nave seguido pelo chacoalhar da mesma, chama a atenção de ambos.

Rey agarra-se nos ombro de Bem, para não dar de cara no chão com o movimento repentino da Falcon.

Os dois entram em alerta.

Altos uivos e rosnados ressoam, e os sons estridentes dos alarmes ecoam pela nave, indicando que algo havia sido danificado. Se fosse os Gundarks novamente, provavelmente eles teriam acertado as fiações externas e a nave não funcionaria por muito tempo.

“Fique aí. Você ainda está fraca, eu vou verificar o que está acontecendo” ele diz para uma Rey que lhe devolver um olhar incrédulo.

“Não mesmo.” Rey se levanta antes que Ben a possa impedir. Uma forte vertigem a atinge mas ela ignora, passando rapidamente pela porta obrigando-o a segui-la. Seu corpo inteiro protesta de dor ainda pelo esforço do ritual, mas não importa, ela não pode simplesmente deixa-lo ir lá sozinho.

Rey vai em direção a porta de saída da Falcon, mas Ben agarra seu braço antes que ela o faça.

“Vá para para cockpit. Eu vou lá fora.” o tom autoritário da voz de Ben se assemelha muito ao de seu antigo eu, o que faz com que a teimosia de Rey se aflore. A garota não move um músculo mesmo quando a nave estremece novamente, usando a força para se manter de pé.

_“Ele realmente pensa que vou deixa-lo correr perigo depois de tudo que passamos”_ Rey provavelmente pensa alto demais a ponto dele entender pelo vínculo.

“Acho que você está mais que ciente de que sei me defender” os cantos de seus lábios tremem um pouco, no que parece ser o início de um sorriso provocativo.

“É claro que sei, e é por isso que você não precisa ir lá fora provar. Além disso, você está desarmado.” Ela pega seu sabre com o braço livre “Eu vou tentar derrubar o que estiver danificando a nave. Você vá para o cockpit. Esteja pronto para decolar ao meu sinal”

“Rey, por favor, me escute” ele desliza a mão do braço para o queixo da garota, inclinando seu rosto para encará-lo “Você não está em condições de uma luta direta, com seja lá o que for que estiver atacando. Vamos apenas tentar fazer a Falcon decolar, ok?” é um plano melhor que deixa-la enfrenta-los, Ben conclui em sua mente.

Antes que Rey possa contesta-lo, o som de garras arranhando o metal da porta ressoa e ambos se encaram seguindo para os painéis de controle da nave.

***

Ben não saberia pôr em palavras a maneira como o vínculo pulsa, interligando seus pensamentos, enquanto ambos trabalham em perfeita harmonia na tentativa de fazer a nave funcionar.

O painel de controle cintila em várias cores, enquanto Rey tenta achar a fonte da perturbação, e Ben controla os níveis energéticos para sobrevoarem.

A Falcon chacoalha fortemente, enquanto mais gritos ressoam.

Não demora muito para ela notar que o comprometimento das fiações externas era o motivo da nave de sair do lugar. Rey sabia, que deveria ter reposto as camadas de durasteel ao invés de ter deixado Poe usar um metal qualquer para proteger os fusíveis.

_“Maldito Poe”_ ela pensa, no instante que faz uma ligação direta entre os capacitores dos escudos e as turbinas danificadas, para fazer funcioná-los pelo menos a tempo de escapar.

“Tinha que ser culpa do Dameron” Ben revira os olhos levemente sem paciência, recebendo o pensamento da garota pelo elo.

“Ben!” ela tanta soar com uma advertência, mas não consegue deixar de sorrir, enquanto balança a cabeça negativamente. Era reconfortante saber que a oscilação de sua conexão havia esvaído e estava tão forte agora.

“Qual a situação dos propulsores agora?”

“Ainda estão baixos, mas acho que consigo nos tirar daqui” a barra indicativa de energia ainda baixa faz Rey arregalar os olhos mas não o questiona. Ela sente a confiança vindo dele.

Ben já havia visto seu pai escapar de situações muito mais complicadas quando criança, e pela sorte deles agora, não haviam canhões iônicos apontados para a nave.

A lembrança lança um pequeno aperto em seu coração. Ele ignora e se concentra.

Rey, se ajusta na cadeira do copiloto e a Falcon range aos primeiro movimentos se misturando aos uivos dos Gundarks. Ela agarra-se aos controles para não cair no chão.

Mais bipes descontrolados e luzes piscantes invadem o ambiente.

“Calma, calma lata-velha” Ben diz ao no mesmo instante em que aciona as alavancas e Rey liga a energia dos escudos para os propulsores.

A Millenium Falcon estremece quando Ben a força verticalmente para subida, e eles ouvem a crepitação constante das fuselagens ao redor. A nave se move morosamente e cai de novo em um solavanco, eles podiam ver pelo vidro algumas faísca que saiam dos motores externos.

Ele a inclina novamente, usando toda a reserva restante de energia vinda dos escudos, iniciando a decolagem. Os urros de protestos vindos do lado de fora ficam mais distantes a medida que a Falcon começa a subir.

Rey se concentra em manter os níveis de força da nave estáveis a todo custo, suas pequenas e ágeis mãos trabalham nos botões do painel enquanto Ben segura firme o manche para tira-los dali.

A Millenium então começa a se retirar da atmosfera nebulosa de Dathomir, ainda de forma turbulenta.

Eles trocam olhares de alívio quando finalmente saem da órbita densa daquele planeta.

***

Os olhos atentos de Rey checam o holograma da planta da Falcon constatando os danos causados.

“Os motores estão muito comprometidos para um salto até Orto Plutonia” ela diz com a testa franzida em preocupação.

“Acho que ele ainda aguenta mais uns 2 saltos, se tivermos sorte” Ben toca o painel checando as rotas para o planeta mais próximo. Um bipe isolado chama a atenção de ambos indicando a baixa reserva de combustível da nave “Precisamos abastecer e procurar um lugar para concertar o fuzis”

“Não conheço nenhum desses planetas do Setor Quelli” Rey suspira nervosa, apertando os nós dos dedos para aliviar a tensão.

“Aqui, Corstris.” Ben aponta para um ponto no mapa “Vou ligar a rota para lá, é apenas um parsec de distância” ele então aciona os controles automáticos. “É um planeta neutro, e ponto de parada para viagens aqui na Orla Exterior. Nós...Quer dizer...A Primeira Ordem, já tentou várias vezes dominar essa área, pela riqueza e influência de mercado do durasteel e dos mecânicos especializados...”

“Queriam obriga-los a trabalhar para vocês.” Rey afirma com um leve tom odioso na voz, o encarando.

“É, talvez” Ben sente-se instantaneamente desconfortável e desvia o olhar da garota seguido por um longo suspiro.

Ele levanta para sair do cockpit.

“Ben!” Rey levanta-se de forma apressada a fim de pará-lo. Ela o alcança no final do corredor e agarra fortemente seu braço, prostando-se em sua frente, o interrompendo de dar mais algum passo. “Me desculpe falar daquele jeito, eu...preciso me acostumar eu acho.” Ela dá de ombros, e eles se encaram. Quando os olhares de cruzam ele também relaxa e segura de leve seu rosto, acariciando suavemente sua bochecha.

“Tudo bem, acredito que...apenas precisamos conversar um pouco” ele coça a nuca com a outra mão em um gesto nervoso. E passa os dedos entre as longas mechas escuras de seu cabelo. “Preciso te contar algumas coisas”

“É, eu também” ela lhe oferece um sorriso gentil e ele se inclina roçando os lábios docemente em sua testa. O contraste do gesto tão delicado, comparado ao homem tão grande em sua frente a faz soltar uma pequena risada.

“O que foi?” ele pergunta confuso afastando-se.

“Não é nada.” Rey aponta com a cabeça para a sala principal da nave “Ainda temos umas alguns minutos até chegar em Corstris. Acho que podemos iniciar essa conversa agora”

Pelo tom da voz de Rey, não parece ser uma sugestão.

Ben então, apenas a segue.

A garota se senta confortavelmente no banco acolchoado da nave, indicando para que ele se junte a ela.

Rey, não queria parecer desesperada demais, ou muito apegada, mas simplesmente era agoniante ficar longe dele de qualquer forma depois de meses sonhando como seria tê-lo do seu lado.

Pensar nisso a fez lembrar de algo que a mesma questionava desde o momento que ocorreu a três meses atrás, na noite em que acordou desesperada por não senti-lo mais no vínculo.

Relembrar ainda era dolorido, fora uma ferida profunda demais, mesmo com Ben vivo em sua frente e o elo mais forte do que antes.

“O que aconteceu?” ela pergunta, quando ele finalmente está sentado ao seu lado. “Digo...depois de Exegol.”

Seus olhos ardem no que pode ser o início de lágrimas que ela sempre contia quando pensava nesse dia.

“Eu...ainda sentia você, de alguma forma, tenho certeza que ouvia sua voz antes de dormir” Rey prossegue, as lágrimas descem teimosamente e antes que ela possa limpá-las, os longos dedos de Ben fazem isso por ela “Eu não sei como, mas o vínculo não terminou com sua morte...” ela inclina cabeça e cobre a mão dele com a dela.

“Eu também não entendo, Rey” ela o encara esperando algum tipo de esclarecimento “...não sei explicar para você exatamente o que aconteceu, porque também não compreendo. Não virei um fantasma da força ou algo do tipo. Era mais como uma existência, sem forma, pelo menos sem forma para você já que não podia me ver...”

“Mas podia ouvir...”

“Eu sei, mas era instável. Eu não conseguia me manter em contato com você porque já era desgastante forçar a manter a conexão entende? Era como se o que me mante-se naquele “limbo” entre o mundo real e o plano da força era o nosso vínculo. Por isso, quando ele se estabilizava e entrava em uma certa calmaria, eu conseguia falar o mínimo com você”

“Por isso apenas quando eu dormia.” Ele confirma. “Mas, por quê aquilo aconteceu? O rompimento...”

“Você não foi a única ter visões com profecia, Rey”

“O que?” ela exclama com os olhos arregalados “Você sabe da profecia?”

“Aconteceu comigo exatamente como aconteceu com você” ele gesticula explicativo “A diferença foi que eu realmente consegui chegar a porta e ao altar bem antes, no dia em que o elo se rompeu. Eu não sabia que não deveria tocar e agi por instinto. No momento em que o fiz eu senti a conexão ser cortada”

“As mulheres não te alertaram?” uma ruga se forma entre sua sobrancelha.

“Que mulheres?” diz Ben tão confuso quanto ela.

“As vozes das mulheres no templo. Ela me alertou para não tocar no altar”

“Não havia voz de nenhuma mulher, Rey” Ben afirma “Havia algumas vozes, mas nenhuma feminina. Essas vozes não me diziam nada além de que éramos a chave para a galáxia e coisas semelhantes, nenhuma guia.”

Rey sente seu pulso aumentar e uma angustia subir em seu estômago. Ela não entende por qual razão apenas ela havia encontrado aquelas mulheres.

E como foi tão conveniente esse encontro para ser uma coincidência.

A sensação densa e pesada a invade novamente, penetrando seus pensamentos pausadamente. Ela pisca para tentar afastar isso, e respira fundo.

Ben a encara de forma curiosa e preocupada, a estudando de atentamente. Assim como fazia ao se encontrarem quando a força os conectava, tentando decifrá-la.

Mesmo com o vínculo, Rey sempre fora difícil de compreender integralmente, ela era complexa, assim como todo usuário forte na Força. Assim como ele próprio. Talvez fosse o gênio forte de ambos.

Ou talvez fosse o peso de serem os últimos de uma linhagem tão forte.

“Você ainda não me disse como fez para me trazer de volta...” Ele a questiona novamente dessa vez mais calmo. Aquela pergunta estava aos poucos começando a tira-lo do sério.

O medo, do que ela poderia ter feito, desperta em seu peito de novo.

“Então...aquelas mulheres que você viu, são as mesmas...” a Falcon solta um fino som indicando que eles haviam chegado a órbita de Corstris, e que precisava que seus condutores retornassem ao controle da nave.

“Só pode estar de brincadeira comigo” Ben levanta-se com cara de quem deseja um sabre de luz urgentemente para destruir aquele painel.

“Depois terminamos a conversa ok?” Aproveitando a oportunidade de adiar de novo desse assunto, Rey corre para o cockpit rapidamente.

Ele se junta a ela na frente da nave sentando-se na cabine.

“Não pense que vai escapar disso” seus lábio indica um começo de um sorrisinho torto e brincalhão, enquanto ele e se concentra em adentar a atmosfera do planeta.

E por isso não vê que a garota não compartilha da mesma diversão provocativa.

As mãos de Rey suam frio nos controles na Falcon.

***

Corstris era totalmente diferente de qualquer planeta que Rey já havia visto.

A primeira visão que a garota tem quando a Falcon adentra a atmosfera daquele lugar é de como tudo é tão...vivo? Brilhante? Tecnológico, talvez?

Era noite, mas altos prédios e grandes residências que compõe a paisagem do local, refletem luzes intensas iluminando toda a cidade. Os veículos flutuantes, seguem em inúmeras direções freneticamente. Ela sente pela força a vida agitada lá em baixo e não compreende como pode haver um lugar tão bem organizado, quando a galáxia estava no meio de uma guerra.

“Eles possuem um líder próprio, que nunca obedeceu a ninguém. Os habitantes são inteiramente fiéis a ele” Ben fala focado na rota.

“Você tem que parar de ler o que estou pensando” ela sorri.

“Você que está deixando” ele manobra a nave para ir em direção ao um grande galpão mais afastado do centro. Não era tão gracioso comparado ao resto do que ela havia visto superficialmente da cidade. Havia carcaça de várias tipos de naves, alguns fios elétricos espalhados pelo chão e criaturas focadas nos reparos das latarias.

Ben contorna o local pousando a nave aos fundos do lugar, e a Falcon treme com o pouso desajeitado, demonstrando o cansaço da mesma.

A porta da se abre e ambos descem a procura de alguém para ajuda-los. Ben tem uma leve lembrança de quando viera ainda pequeno, naquele galpão para arrumar a nave com seu pai.

Ele espera profundamente que o dono não o reconheça.

“Como sabia desse lugar?” Rey pergunta curiosa, com seus olhos de antiga catadora analisando todo o ambiente.

“Vim aqui quando criança.” Ele não diz muito mais e Rey entende e porquê, não insistindo em mais respostas.

Um droid auxiliador aparece para atendê-los.

Ben mostra os propulsores danificados ao droid que escaneia a nave procurando mais problemas.

“As fiações para os saltos queimaram de sobrecarga. Provavelmente foi um curto. Não sei como não explodiu durante o voo. Iremos precisar substituí-las. Ficará pronto pela manhã.” A voz mecanizada do droid chama a atenção de Rey.

“Só pela manhã?” ela pergunta preocupada.

Eles não podiam perder tempo, precisavam descobrir como chegar até a profecia o quanto antes, cada minuto desperdiçado, era uma vantagem para a Primeira Ordem.

“Sim. Temos outras naves com prioridades. Voltem amanhã e diremos o valor para o conserto. Tenham uma boa noite” o droid se afasta deixando os dois sozinhos.

“Não sei se tenho créditos suficientes para o conserto da nave” ela começa a se sentir agoniada.

“Não se preocupe, vamos dar um jeito nisso.” Ele se aproxima gentilmente envolve seus ombros com um braço puxando-a para mais perto “Agora você precisa comer alguma coisa e descansar.”

Rey não consegue deixar de sorrir. Depois de tantos anos só, ter alguém que realmente se preocupa com as suas necessidades era tão incomum que ela simplesmente não sabe lidar muito bem com isso.

“Acho que você precisa mais do que eu” diz se virando para encará-lo.

Ah, ela poderia ficar para sempre olhando o rosto dele quando ele responde com um sorriso travesso.

“Vem, eu conheço um lugar aqui perto.”

***

A hospedaria que fica perto do galpão onde eles deixam a Falcon é modesta demais, contrastando totalmente com as luxuosas casas que Rey observou ao entrar na cidade.

A iluminação era um pouco fraca e oscilatória, refletindo a madeira envelhecida que sustentava a construção e as paredes desgastadas pelo tempo. O hall de entrada era uma espécie de bar, com várias criaturas espalhadas e perdidas demais em suas próprias conversas para notarem as duas figuras que entram.

Uma banda toca ao fundo vários instrumentos, alegres demais mesmo sem obter a atenção de nenhuma das pessoas que sorriam e bebiam animadamente.

Apesar da simplicidade do local, Rey o acha aconchegante. Ben a conduz até o balcão onde solicita um quarto e comida.

“Solicitar” era uma eufemismo de “usei a força para pedir o que precisava”. Mas Rey está apenas exausta demais para o repreender e apenas assiste tudo.

Ele sobem alguns lances de escada até alcançar o quarto.

É grande de certa forma, tem uma escrivaninha, uma grande poltrona de canto e um compartimento para roupas com algumas peças que provavelmente alguém havia deixado para trás. A janela estava aberta fazendo com que as cortinas se movimentassem suavemente pela leve brisa que adentrava o cômodo.

Rey sente-se um pouco inquieta assim que nota a cama de casal a sua frente, ela não havia pensado no fato de que eles iriam dividir uma cama. Pensar nisso a deixa ao mesmo tempo ansiosa por estar com ele exatamente como ela passou muitas noites sonhando, e aflita de acontecer novamente a perca de suas ações como na nave.

Ela ainda não compreende como aquilo ocorreu, e o medo de não conseguir se controlar e tudo se repetir ao senti-lo tão próximo começa a sufoca-la

“Por que você não vai tomar uma banho, enquanto eu procuro roupas limpas para a gente?” Ela só nota sua aproximação, quando o hálito quente de Ben entra em contato com sua pele do pescoço, e seus braços a envolvem puxando-a contra seu tronco, a fazendo sentir no mesmo instante uma dificuldade em capturar o ar para respirar.

Ele gentilmente deposita um beijo naquele local e se afasta deixando-a sozinha. Ela sente aquela pressão em seu ventre crescer novamente, apenas com esse pequeno gesto de Ben.

“Definitivamente, preciso de um banho” Rey pensa consigo indo em direção a porta que dá acesso ao banheiro.

O banheiro era tão simples como o resto da hospedaria se assemelha bastante ao que Rey tinha em seu quarto na Resistência.

Pensar nisso, a faz lembrar de seus amigos, e como ela queria se comunicar logo com Finn para contar que havia conseguido. Apenas ele realmente sabia o motivo dessa missão, e era angustiante não poder falar com seu melhor amigo.

Ela retira comedidamente suas roupas, dobrando-as e depositando em cima uma mesa de metal acoplada a parede do ambiente.

Rey mergulha seu rosto embaixo da ducha gelada deixando com que a água escorra em seu corpo aliviando as tensões daquele dia.

Ela não faz ideia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que tinha saído da Resistência, e muito menos em Dathomir. Por isso, por mais que tente relaxar com a sensação amena e suave que o banho a proporciona, não consegue deixar de ficar apreensiva com o que teria de enfrentar mais à frente.

De qualquer forma, ela sabia que não importa o que acontecesse, ela não estaria mais sozinha nessa batalha.

Quando Rey sai do banho, ainda enrolada em uma toalha branca que ela encontrara no banheiro, Ben está sentado na poltrona descansando. O ritmo fleumático de sua respiração e sua expressão serena, faz com que Rey nem ao menos queira se mexer para não correr o risco de acordá-lo. Ele está com outras roupas, uma leve camiseta azul marinho e calças de lã. As pontas negras das mechas de seu cabelo, umedecem o colarinho da camisa indicando que ele havia tomado banho a pouco tempo.

Provavelmente se trocou em outro lugar.

Ela nota as peças de roupa que ele havia deixado para ela em cima da cama. A garota corre novamente para o banheiro com as peças nas mãos e se despe da toalha, dedilhando lentamente os fios castanhos de seu cabelo molhado para arrumá-los, tão perdida em si que se esquecera de fechar a porta.

No quarto, Ben desperta quando um vento gélido invade o ambiente soprando seus cabelos para trás. Um trovão soa do lado de fora indicando o início de uma forte chuva.

Ele abre seus olhos preguiçosamente e se depara com a cena que tantas vezes sua mente insistira em formular em seus sonhos desde que ela o derrotara na Base Starkiller. Era estranho pensar em como o ódio de ter sido vencido por uma garota sem qualquer treinamento, havia se tornado em um desejo incessante de tê-la ao seu lado como aluna ou aliada, apenas para senti-la próximo de alguma maneira.

Mas agora era tão diferente, ele ainda sentia todo esse misto dentro de si, porém a forma como a desejava não era mais como antes. Desde que descobriu sobre a díade, algo a mais a chamava para ele, algo que transcendia seu físico e que talvez Ben jamais entendesse. Essa sensação preenche todo o ambiente e ele pode jurar que não havia mais oxigênio no quarto.

Os olhos de Rey o captam a observando pelo espelho e por instinto ela rapidamente se cobre com a toalha, e ele desvia o olhar para a janela sentindo suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

Ben murmura um “me desculpe” tão baixo que Rey apenas entende por saber o que ele sente pelo elo.

E exatamente por isso ela sabe que nunca estivera tão convicta de suas ações, como está no momento em que sai do banheiro em direção a poltrona onde Ben se encontra.

Ele nota sua aproximação mas evita encará-la nos olhos.

Quando Rey o alcança, ela percebe que realmente não tem noção do que está prestes a fazer. Então apenas decide deixar seus instintos agirem.

Vê-lo tão sem graça por admirá-la, desperta algo em Rey que ela não sabe como descrever, ninguém nunca havia olhado para ela daquele forma, com um combinado de fascínio e devoção que faz com que seu coração acelere freneticamente.

Rey toca delicadamente o queixo de Ben obrigando-o a olhar para ela, ao mesmo instante em que põe uma perna de cada lado das coxas dele se ajustando em seu colo e enterrando os dedos nas negras mechas macias de seu cabelo.

As mãos dele agem por vontade própria ao segurar os quadris de Rey, a empurrando contra si, mas a ausência de algum tecido para evitar a atrito direto da intimidade da garota com a lã de sua calça arranca um leve suspiro de surpresa dela, que não aguenta suportar nem ao menos um segundo a mais em sem beijá-lo.

Rey cobre o espaço restante entre eles e une seus lábios abafando um gemido que escapa da garganta de ambos, a sensação era semelhante a de saciar a sede que a mesma sentira no deserto. Ao passo que uma das mãos de Ben deixam sua cintura para ir até nuca e aprofundar o beijo, que antes era calmo mas agora floresce feroz com a necessidade de provar mais um do outro.

Ele abre a boca dando passagem para língua doce de Rey, que empurra gentilmente contra a sua para sentir o calor que o toque das duas a proporciona.

A outra mão de Ben é ágil e certeira apertando sua cintura, a base de sua coluna, o lado externo das coxas, e dirigindo-se lascivamente para mais perto da crescente umidade entre os vale das pernas da garota.

Os olhos de Rey parecem arder em brasas quando Ben larga seus lábios para se dirigir a pele levemente bronzeada de seu pescoço, a fricção de sua boca e a respiração quente sob ponto específico a faz tombar a cabeça para lado com um gemido. Ela apenas movimenta seus quadris sem saber como controlar o calor que se espalha em seu abdômen quando sente a notável rigidez dele entre suas pernas pressionando-a.

O rosnado que escapa dos lábios de Ben a faz sentir um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo instalando-se mais forte naquele ponto cada vez mais úmido. Ela repete a ação ao ver o que isso causa em ambos, mas Ben prende seus quadris com um pouco mais de força.

“Cyar’ika, por favor...se você continuar fazendo isso...” ela sorri, entendendo antes que ele complete a frase, seguindo decidida para sua boca novamente.

Ela dessa vez não dá tempo para que ele possa impedi-la, como na nave. E suas mãos correm em busca da bainha de sua camisa, puxando-a para cima assim que a encontra. Eles se separam apenas para dar passagem a peça de roupa que Rey joga desajeitadamente em qualquer canto do quarto.

Quando eles se olham novamente é como se tudo ao redor houvesse paralisado e nada mais existisse, a força age magneticamente os unindo e o vínculo brada a cada toque, a cada beijo e a cada movimento.

É sacra e etérea a maneira como a harmonia os cerca naquele instante, e a instabilidade mesmo a rodeando não conseguia furar a bolha do casal.

Um raio caí ao lado de fora preenchendo o quarto com um clarão, e o vento faz com que as gostas de chuva começassem a adentrar o quarto.

Mas, nada além deles importa, nem luz, ou sombras, ou guerras. Nada.

Além da ligação que estavam compartilhando.

“Rey, preciso saber...você tem certeza?” Ben a encara, atencioso demais para se importar que aquilo era simplesmente o que ele sempre quis, mas desistiria fácil se fosse da vontade dela.

“Pela a força...é tudo o que eu mais quero Ben” o sorriso que invade seu rosto é tão genuíno que Ben não consegue deixar de fazer o mesmo.

Ele desliza suas grandes mãos pelas costas de Rey até alcançar sua bunda, segurando-a firmemente para levanta-los da poltrona em direção a cama ao meio do quarto.

Ben a deposita delicadamente nos lençóis sem perderem o contato visual, enquanto Rey passeia com suas mãos livremente sob sua pele alva, ora acariciando e ora arranhando com as unhas curtas.

Eles tinham uma certa ideia do que estavam fazendo na teoria, talvez Ben mais do que Rey, mas a prática era muito diferente como ambos estavam descobrindo naquele momento.

Rey solta uma de suas mãos do corpo de Ben para abrir sua toalha. Nunca alguém a havia visto nua, e assim que ela retira o pano que a cobrira, sente uma aflição tremenda tomar conta de si.

E se ela fosse muito magra? Ou tivesse os seios pequenos demais ou não fosse aquilo que ele esperava?

Mas, todas suas dúvidas se esvaem ao olhar a expressão fascinada na face de Ben, a forma que ele a encara, como se Rey fosse a coisa mais valiosa na galáxia inteira, como se tudo se resumisse a ela.

“Sempre me perguntei se você as teria aqui também” ele fala admirando os dois pequenos montes salpicados pelas constelações de sardas. Fazendo-a corar com o comentário.

“Tão linda” ele apoia seu peso em um dos braços, deixando livre uma de suas mãos para acariciar seu seio esquerdo morosamente.

O atrito entre a ponta do polegar de Ben e o pico sensível da garota envia tremores em todo seu corpo e fazendo escapar sons libertinos de seus lábios entreabertos.

“Não sabe quantas noites sonhei em ter você assim” ele roça os lábios e sua orelha mordendo o lóbulo em seguida, descendo uma trilha de carícias até encontrar sua mão que brincava amorosamente alternando entre os seios da garota. Ele substitui as mãos pela boca, deixando traços ardentes em sua pele.

Rey é tudo que pode tocar e agarrar de Ben, o vínculo grita entre eles, os unindo de uma forma sobrenatural.

A calça de lã de Ben está insuportavelmente apertada agora, e ele se senta gentilmente sob suas pernas para tirá-la.

Ela o encara com receio do que está por vir, e sua mente começa a ficar turva novamente, com os sentimentos desordenados na tentativa de invadi-la. Mas ele ali em sua frente, tão vulnerável quando a mesma, tão nervoso quanto ela, faz com que Rey afaste qualquer investida dessas sensações.

Quando ele se livra completamente das peças que os cobrem, Rey tem certeza que entrará em combustão se ele não voltar a toca-la. Ela tenta não se assombrar com o tamanho de sua rigidez quando ele se aproxima lentamente de volta a sua posição anterior.

Mas ao invés de retornar aos carinhos lascivos de antes, ele apenas deposita um singelo beijo na testa de Rey.

“Nunca fiz isso antes” ela diz quando seus olhares se chocam.

“Eu também não” Ben se inclina para espalhar mais alguns beijos molhados em seu pescoço. “Por favor, se quiser que eu pare...não hesite em falar ok?” Rey apenas acena deleitando na sensação que o roçar de sua boca causava na pele exposta dela.

Ele ofega quando sente a ponta de sua ereção roçar levemente a virilha de Rey que prende a respiração em ansiedade. Quando Ben se posiciona, o vínculo ruge assim como o trovão no céu brilhante de Corstris, ele desliza-se pausadamente para dentro da garota, focando para se controlar.

As sobrancelhas de Rey se unem e ela fecha os olhos acenando pare que ele continue, e assim Ben faz, empurrando-se calmamente para que ela possa de ajustar.

Rey crava as unhas em suas costas quando uma dor a invade e seus olhos ardem. E ele trava. Ela respira e expira se acostumando com a sensação.

“Está tudo bem” ela acaricia onde antes o aperto o machucou.

Ele pressiona apenas mais um pouco para chegar ao fim de seu comprimento se retirando para repetir o movimento mais alguma vezes até que Rey esteja tão vermelha e ofegante quanto antes.

“Ben...olhe pra mim. Por favor” ele abre os olhos para ver a expressão mais encantadora no rosto da mulher que ele tanto desejara. Estava corada e descabelada.

Nunca estivera mais graciosa.

Eles assumem um ritmo próprio, como tudo que os envolvem, sua umidade torna os movimentos mais fáceis a ponto de deixá-los instantaneamente inebriados um pelo outro, pelo cheiro, o olhar, o balançar dos corpos em sincronia.

Os grunhidos, gemidos e suspiros se misturam com o som da forte chuva que cai violentamente, agitando as cortinas e molhando o quarto pela força da ventania. A força os cercam de forma intensa, o elo se ascende e eletriza aguçando-os.

O choque dos corpos era como tocar em fios desencapados, enviam cargas e pulsam simultaneamente.

Ben enterra o rosto no pescoço de Rey e a mesma o prende entre suas pernas forçando-o a ir mais fundo. As energias de ambos mesclam e embaralham, se tornando apenas uma, assim como em seus físicos.

Um relâmpago rasga o céu tempestuoso no momento em que seus corpos vibram, chegando juntos ao ápice com os músculos tensionados, ele a preenche completamente, e ela sente algo quente a invadir. É como se fogos de artifício explodissem dentro de si, eles se sentem devotamente arrebatados um pelo o outro.

Ben desaba ao seu lado puxando-a consigo para que Rey descanse a cabeça em seu peito.

Ela inclina o rosto para cima e ele faz o mesmo na direção oposta, para que possam se encarar.

Aquele sorriso, o mesmo de Exegol, surge na face de Ben, e Rey desliza os dedos pela covinha formada, sem acreditar ainda que aquilo era real. Enquanto ele acaricia os fios soltos de seu cabelo.

“Eu te amo” ela fala tão naturalmente, como se fosse a coisa mais real da galáxia.

“Eu sei” ele beija docemente sua testa “eu também amo você, Rey”

Um clarão vindo dos raios invade o quarto refletindo o suor dos corpos entrelaçados, quando ambos caem em um sono profundo.


End file.
